Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Scrolls
by Canyon
Summary: In the sequel to Indiana Jones and the Ark's Return, Indy and his companions travels to Greece to find the rest of the scrolls to the ones that he originally found five years ago, but nothing can prepare them for the adventures that they are about to experience.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Avebury, Wiltshire, England

January 1942

Indiana Jones stood on a hill overlooking the vast and rugged landscape. He watched as the sun was just beginning to set and smiled to himself. Behind him, he could hear talking and laughing coming from the other diggers and the sound of a shovel hitting the earth. He slowly breathed in the air around him, savouring the smell of dirt. Although renowned as a world famous archaeologist although he spent most of his time on adventures to receive priceless relics, Indy enjoyed nothing more than being on an archaeological dig.

Indy turned and smiled at his companion, Maria Crowe. Her father, Francis Crowe, was a well respected archaeologist and she was studying be an archaeologist. Maria was currently studying at the University of Salisbury and when her father had found out about an excavation taking place in Avebury, she enthusiastically agreed to go, and had contacted Indy to see if he was interested in joining them, as she knew he would be intrigued and she was well aware that some of the other archaeologists who had begun working on the site were keen to meet the world renowned archaeologist and adventurer.

"Indy, are you all right?" she asked him.

Indy nodded and replied that he was.

"I think that everyone's going to stop now", she told him.

Indiana Jones smiled warmly, and joined Maria and the others as a fire was lit and the preparation of food began.

"So", she began. "I hear that congratulations are in order."

Indy was momentarily confused.

"Oh? How so?"

Maria sighed.

"About your latest discovery of course. You know, the Ark of the Covenant", she grinned.

The rest of the group began to listen with rapt attention.

Indy offered a lop-sided smile.

"Oh yeah, I got it."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, surprised at his casual tone. "Honestly Indy, you're so nonchalant at times."

"Dr. Jones", began Jason, a newly qualified archaeologist. "The Ark of the Covenant? The very same one that was once buried in the Temple of Solomon, and is said to contain pieces of the Ten Commandments?"

Indy nodded.

"One and the same."

"Remarkable", he whispered. "Dr. Jones", he smiled. "I have to say that's wonderful news."

Dr. Roberts, another archaeologist, also complimented Indy on his recent find, and before the archaeologist could reply, Maria took over.

"And the interesting thing is", said Maria. "That was the second time that he found it."

"The second time?" repeated Jason.

"Hey Professor, that's pretty impressive."

Indy nodded, smiled and told the group that the experience had not exactly been easy, and then he found himself thinking back to late last year when the Ark had been stolen from the warehouse that it had originally been stored, back in 1936.

Together with Marion Ravenwood, Indy had gone to Egypt and there, they had met up with his old friend Sallah After a long fight with enemies and Nazi's they managed to get the Ark to the Museum in New York, where a few days later it had been put on display. Indy had also resumed his relationship with Selene Rogers, a lady whom he had been seeing, as before this particular adventure, she had informed Indy that she wanted to take a break from the relationship. A few days later, Indy and Selene had taken a long overdue holiday consisting of one week in England and two weeks in the American Southwest where Indy had spent parts of his childhood.

When Indy returned to the States, he had contacted by Maria who told him about the dig and Indy had then arranged to meet her in Avebury.

The young woman glanced over at Indy and found herself smiling.

She had come to admire the adventuring archaeologist a great deal and even though they had a brief romantic encounter and their relationship was now platonic, she still found Indy to be an extremely attractive man, and she was deeply enthralled with this courageous and daring adventurer.

"I hope that you didn't mind me asking you to come all the way over to England", she said.

"No, not at all. It's great to see you again", he told her. "And I hear that you'll be fully qualified next year."

She nodded in return and told Indy that the last few years had been really exciting for her and she felt that she had learnt a great deal in that time.

As food was passed around the group, Indy asked Maria if she had gotten any of his letters.

"Yes", he replied. Did you get mine?"

"I did," he told her, taking a bite of his food.

After they had finished eating, Indy and Maria left the group and began to walk along a narrow path. It was now beginning to get dark and Maria shivered slightly.

Maria sighed, she thought back to their brief romantic fling last year.

"Listen, Maria. About that time we first met." he began. "After I left to go to China, while I was there I met someone and…"

"Indy. Listen. Even though we had a brief romantic encounter, I still find you attractive, and I know it was just a kiss, so don't worry about it."

"Okay. I guess I can live with that." He paused a moment. "How about you? Is there…"

"…anyone special in my life? I'm not seeing anybody at the moment. I've been too busy with work.

"But, tell me about this lady you're seeing. She's a nurse, right?"

"Yeah. She works at our local hospital. She's caring, smart and really knows how to look after a guy", he grinned.

Indy's smile faded and he stopped suddenly.

Something was wrong.

The hairs on the back of Indy's neck stood up and the archaeologist knew only too well what that meant. It was a warning, something he had learnt to take notice of over the years.

"Indy, what is it?"

"Thought I heard something."

He'd no sooner said the words when a man appeared in front of Indy, startling Maria.

The man was of medium build and was dressed in khakis and before Indy had time to think, he hit the archaeologist on the jaw and Indy staggered back from the impact of the blow.

Maria screamed, and as she did, another man, taller than the first one, grabbed her and tried to cover her mouth with his hand but it was too late.

She was already yelling for help.

Indy grabbed the man by the collar, hitting him and the man fell back and fell to the ground, and as he did, the taller of the two scrambled over to Indy and flew at him, but the archaeologist was ready for him.

The first man got up and grabbed Maria and she kicked him. He yelled in pain and slapped her across the face.

Indy glowered at him, hitting the second man and he went down.

Indy then grabbed the other man who went to hit the archaeologist, but Indy instinctively ducked, and grabbed the man, shaking him.

He then pulled him to one side.

"Okay. Mind telling me what the hell is going on?!" he growled.

The man remained silent.

"Tell me!" yelled Indy once more.

Nothing.

Indy heard footsteps and he looked up to see several of the diggers approaching.

The first of the attackers was still led on the ground was now on his feet and ran off.

Indy unhitched his whip, catching the man by the ankle and the man collapsed to the floor, almost defeated. The second man lunged at Indy and one of the diggers grabbed him and he struggled to get free.

Indy bolted over to the fallen man and pulled him up.

The look in his eyes told Indy that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Are you okay?" Indy asked Maria.

She touched her cheek.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" asked Jason.

"Oh, just a slight disagreement," replied Indy, a wry smile escaping his lips.

"Dr. Jones", began Jason. "What about these two gentlemen?"

Indy looked over at them, as the others tied them up back to back using two chairs and some rope.

"I don't think they're going anywhere right now", smiled Indy.

The sun had set and darkness surrounded the area where several tents were pitched, and the two men who were tied back to back refused to talk all evening. It was late, and by this time, one would presume that everyone was asleep, and that would have been the case were it not for Indiana Jones who lay wide awake.

Oh, he tried once or twice to sleep, but despite his warm surroundings, he could not. Eventually, he fell into a deep sleep, images of his last adventures running through his mind.

His last thought before he fell asleep was of Selene, the beautiful English nurse whom he had met in China three years ago. She was not only caring and kind but was an absolutely perfect companion for Indy.

Selene Rogers was someone who had experienced many adventures with Indiana Jones and the more time she spent with the adventuring archaeologist, the more she became captivated by him, and equally the beautiful English nurse fascinated Indy.

Something woke Indy up from his dreams; the sound of somebody yelling, and following that, a loud crash.

Indiana Jones jumped up from underneath the blankets and moved quickly, dressing in his wool pants and khaki shirt and pulling on his boots. After putting on his leather jacket and fedora, the archaeologist grabbed his Webley, holster and whip and ran out of the tent.

It was not yet light, and Indy squinted against the darkness.

As his eyesight adjusted, he could just make out a conversation taking place between two men, the same two that had attacked him and Maria earlier. From what Indy could gather from the conversation, Maria had been found wandering around the dig site and the two men had escaped from their bonds and startled her. They had told her to hand over any artefacts that they had found and Maria was forced to hand over the artefacts, one which included an ancient gold necklace.

They dragging her over to a large truck and shoved her inside.

Indy was just about to run over to the truck when he felt a sharp pain shot through his head and he stumbled and fell to the ground.

A third man grabbed Indy by the lapels of his jacket and hit him hard.

Indy hit him, and the man stumbled backwards, surprised by the blow. He then glanced over where the truck was and now realised that it had gone.

Indy looked around franticly and then saw a horse and ran over to it. He untied the reins and jumped onto its back and Indiana Jones galloped in the direction of the truck, which consisted of a single dirt path.

The sun was now beginning to rise and Indy could just make out the truck in the distance and he motioned for the horse to speed up and the animal began to gallop faster putting him almost level with the truck.

Indy jumped from the horse onto the side of the truck and pulled himself up until he was on the canvas roof.

The truck swerved and the archaeologist grabbed on to the roof, hanging on for dear life, and for a moment, daring not to move.

Indy reached inside his jacket pocket and brought out a knife and he gasped as the truck swerved again and he continued to hold on as he cut through the roof and looked down into the truck.

As Indy returned the knife to his pocket, he saw that there were two men seated either side of Maria and Indy reached down and grabbed male passenger and pulled him up out of his seat.

The man was startled and tried to wriggle free from Indy's grasp. He began to pull himself up and then threw a punch at Indy, but the archaeologist's reflexes were too fast and he quickly ducked out of the way.

The man drew a gun from his pocket and Indy wrestled for the gun, and it went off harmlessly, releasing a bullet into the air.

The man was startled and Indy took advantage of this, hitting him in the stomach.

The man glared at him and flew at the archaeologist. Indy moved out of the way just in time, and the man inadvertently ran over the edge of the truck and screamed as he fell. Indy now returned his attention to the inside of the truck.

Maria looked up and smiled when she saw Indy. The driver also looked up, but he did not smile.

Maria moved to the left side of the truck just in time as Indy jumped through the canvas hatch and grabbed the wheel from the man.

The truck swerved violently and Mara screamed as the man hit Indy on a tender part of his jaw and the archaeologist winced.

Indy grabbed the steering wheel and hit the man back, and at that point, the truck then swerved and almost went on two wheels as it veered around a sharp bend.

The man cursed Indy and stared at him.

Indy grabbed the man and tried pushing him to the back of the truck but then noticed something which made him stop.

The man was staring ahead and Indy and Maria now saw what he was staring at. The end of the pathway which gave into a crevice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They were coming to the end of the path which ended down a steep rocky slope and the driver tried to brake but it was now too late.

Indy kicked Maria's door open and grabbed her, putting an arm around her waist as the truck began to plummet over the edge of the slope. Indiana Jones then quickly unhitched his bullwhip and as he and Maria begin to fall, he cracked the whip and it caught on a nearby tree root which was embedded into the ground.

Maria looked down and yelled as the truck plummeted down the rocky verge and Indy gasped with the exhilaration, pain and adrenaline of what had just happened.

The truck hit the ground and rolled onto the area below, the screams of the man's cries echoing through the whole area.

Maria slowly looked up at Indy who was still holding her by the waist.

"Oh Indy", she gasped, looking up and Indy's forehead. "You're bleeding!"

"I'm okay", he said wincing slightly.

"Thanks for coming after me."

"That's okay", he said gritting his teeth.

"Uh, Indy?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to…?"

"I'm workin' on it."

"Uh-huh."

Indy thought a moment.

"Maria, grab hold of me and climb up."

Maria carefully grabbed Indy's waist and climbed up to the whip and then used it to climb up. She then crawled up rest of the way and slumped to the ground.

Indy was just about to do the same, when he heard something that sounded suspiciously like creaking.

 _Oh great!_ He thought.

"Indy!" yelled Maria. "Hurry!"

"I know", the urgency in his voice apparent.

Indy began to climb up the whip, but then the creaking began again.

"Indy!" screamed Maria.

Indy paused.

"It's okay sugar, I…"

The whip moved, dropping Indy down slightly.

"Wonderful," he muttered.

Indy began to climb again and halfway up, the whip moved again.

Maria grabbed hold of the end of the whip and hoped if the worse did happen she would be able to do something to help him.

Indy began to climb again and had almost reached the top, and as he put one hand on the earth, Maria managed to grab Indy's hand as the whip began to give way.

Indy grabbed the whip just before it fell and Maria threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Oh Indy, you saved my life," she gasped.

The archaeologist offered a lop-sided smile.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I am now", she replied.

She hugged him again.

"Thank you", she said drawing away.

"You're welcome."

The sun had now risen.

"So", he began as they began to walk back to the dig site.

"What's this about an artefact?"

"This," she said, taking out a necklace from her pocket. "I just found it last night. They must have followed me. I marked where I had found it but I need to catalogue it and…"

Indy smiled.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem, considering the circumstances."

The majority of artefacts that Indy had been known to find were already out of the ground. However, this did not mean that Indy did not partake in 'real' archaeological digs like the one he was on now. Most of the time when Indy set out to find an artefact, it was just that. Throughout his life and indeed ever since he had become an archaeologist, Indy's life had been filled not only with the wonder and exploration of archaeology, but also the danger and adventure that seemed to come with it.

"Indy. Thanks again for coming after me. I really appreciate it."

Indy smiled.

"No problem, sweetheart."

Some time later, Indy and Maria reached the camp and as they did, several of the archaeologists ran over to them, with questioning looks in their eyes.

"Dr. Jones, Miss Crowe. Is everything okay?" asked Dr. Roberts.

"Fine", replied Maria.

As everyone sat down, Maria told the group about the events that had started early that morning, as she tended to the gash on Indy's forehead.

"And I'm grateful to Dr. Jones for saving my life", she beamed.

Indy rolled his eyes. "Maria, for cryin' out loud. It was…hey, careful what you're doing there!" he exclaimed as Maria carried on tending to the injured archaeologist.

"How can I repay you?"

Indy waved a hand. "Don't worry about it."

Maria sighed. This man was more stubborn than any she had ever met.

"Well, I was thinking of asking you something. I have relatives living in New York. I wondered if I could come back with you…"

"…when I return to the States?" he offered. "Of course. I take it you haven't got anything else lined up."

"I haven't."

She stood up.

"Okay. That's settled then. I'll let dad know."

Later the next day, after saying goodbye to the excavation team, Indy and Maria, boarded the plane headed for the States.

"I'll tell you something", said Indy to Maria as he settled into his seat. "I really love England, but it'll be great to get back to the States."

Maria nodded and smiled.

"So Indy, what do you think of English people?"

Indy smiled "They're great", he said. "Everyone's real friendly. Especially the women." he grinned.

Maria smiled.

"And very beautiful."

"Oh Indy," she sighed. "Does Selene know how much of a flirt you are?"

"As a matter of fact, she does. I'm serious though. English ladies are really quite beautiful."

Maria laughed. "And I'm sure that Selene is more than aware of how charming you can be, Indiana", she smiled.

Indy smiled, covered his eyes with his fedora, and then closed his eyes and before he drifted of to sleep, he thought about Selene, the beautiful redhead who was eagerly awaiting his return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

New York

A few days later

On campus

It was a bright sunny afternoon and the trees swayed with a gentle breeze.

Students walked through the campus, and inside one of the classrooms a professor was teaching the class about Sabratha.

The professor's real name was Henry Jones Jr. and many people knew of this name in academic circles, but when he was not immersed in the world of academia, he was known as Indiana Jones (Indy to his friends), a fearless adventurer, travelling around the world in search of ancient artefacts. He'd had more than his share of near-death experiences and was someone who could more than handle himself in dangerous situations which seemed to arise most of the time.

He also owned a Webley and bullwhip, as when he was out in the 'field', death had threatened to claim him on more than one occasion.

Dr. Jones was very well respected and liked by students and staff alike, especially by most of the female students, which seemed to dominate his classes. They not only found his lectures fascinating but also found him fascinating as well, as they spent most of the lessons gazing into his clear, determined hazel eyes.

Indy looked over at his class and smiled.

"Sabratha, as well as Lepcis Magna and Oea, constituted the ancient religion of Tripolis, which is on the North African Coast. It possessed one of the few natural harbours along this part of the coast and is situated by the main costal route which links the harbour to one of the trans-Saraha trade routes via the Oasis of Gydamus. Now, another name for this is Ghadames."

Indy paused to write this word on the blackboard behind him, then turned to look over at his class and continued.

"Sabratha's potential was first recognised by the city of Carthage. By the fifth century BC, the city's expanding commercial interests has led to the establishment of a seasonal trading post, from where trade was conducted with the local native population.

By the second half of the fourth century BC, the appearance of stone suggests that that the development of a permanent trading station and the growing commercial importance of Sabratha. Ostia, Rome's harbour town has a square mosaic floor and one of the town's trade corporations depicts an elephant, which was the emblem of Sabratha and an animal that was eagerly sought after for display in the public shows which became increasingly popular in the capital and other cities in the empire.

It was in Sabratha that a new monumental civic centre complex was planned and gradually took shape in the course of the first century AD. The development was assisted by a serious earthquake in circa sixty-four to seventy AD, which destroyed existing buildings that might have otherwise restricted redevelopment. The heart of the development was the construction of a Roman style forum, associated administrative building and the Customary Capitolium."

Indy paused for a moment and glanced over at his students where most of the female members of his class seemed to be in some sort of daydream and weren't mesmerised just by the lecture.

At that moment, the bell rang and Indy said: "Please see my assistant for the list of assigned reading on this subject. And please note that this particular assignment needs to be handed in by next Wednesday. Thank you ladies and gentlemen."

As the class filed out, a female student approached Indy as he was gathering his things.

"I'd just like to say that was a very interesting lecture. But then again, I would expect nothing less from you, Dr. Jones."

"Thanks. That's very kind of you, miss…" Indy looked up and stood was a young woman, and one of his regular archaeology students.

"Stella," he began. "How are you?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. The course is going really well and I'm really enjoying it here at the university. And yourself Dr. Jones?" she asked.

"I'm fine thank you", he replied.

"Professor, I haven't seen you in a while. Have you been away?" she enquired.

"I have. I just got back from England actually."

"Oh? Which part did you visit?"

"Avebury", he told her.

She nodded.

"I'm originally from Bristol and I've visited Avebury a few times. It's a very interesting place, isn't it?"

Indy thought back to his recent experience and nodded. "Yes it is."

"Well", said Stella. "It's very nice to speak with you again Professor Jones."

"And yourself", he told her.

"Oh and I just wanted to let you know, Dr. Jones", she said as she walked toward the door and turned to him. "I think you've got really nice eyes."

Once outside of the room, Stella's friend Fatima glanced and her and smiled.

"Well, for a moment I thought you weren't going to do it."

"Oh no. What on earth have I just done?" she sighed. "Now he probably thinks that I'm just another one of those dreamy students in his class."

"Well you are, aren't you", smiled Fatima as they walked down the corridor. "Well, at least you told the truth. His eyes _are_ quite nice."

"Fatima!"

Indy was just about to leave the classroom when an old friend stepped into the room.

Marcus Brody was an old college friend of Indy's father, and over the years he had almost been like a substitute father to Indy, until a few years ago when Indy and his father became best friends overnight, and even now, after Indy's relationship with his father was much closer, Marcus still remained a very close friend of Indy's.

"Hi Marcus," said Indy, greeting the Englishman.

"Hello Indiana", the older man smiled. "Are you all right? You seem almost distracted and you look slightly flustered."

"Yeah Marcus I'm okay", smiled Indy as they left the classroom and began to walk down the corridor.

"Come on Indy. What is it?" asked Marcus

"Well, it's just that one of my students, she, uh, paid me a compliment."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She told me that I had nice eyes."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that", smiled Brody. "Goodness me Indiana, you should be flattered."

"Aw, c'mon Marcus", said Indy, trying to change the subject. "I'm surprised that Bessie hasn't asked you out to dinner by now."

"Sorry to disappoint you Indy, but there is nothing going on with me and Miss Parker. We are strictly business acquaintances", said Brody firmly.

Bessie Parker was the head librarian at the university and occasionally met up with Marcus from time to time for lunch and other social engagements. Naturally a rumour had begun that he and Bessie were courting.

"Okay", said Indy, holding up his hands. "I believe you".

"So", began Marcus, glad that Indy had now changed the subject. "How was the trip to England?" he asked while they continued walking down the corridor.

"It was very interesting", he replied.

Indy told Marcus about the past weeks events and his adventure in England and he mentioned that Maria was staying with friends in the city. Having retrieved the necklace from the thieves, eventually the item was dated to around 45 BC.

Indy and Marcus walked over to the museum and proceeded to Marcus' office where Margaret, Marcus' secretary greeted them.

"Dr. Jones. It's wonderful to see you again", she said.

"And yourself", smiled Indy.

"I understand that you've just gotten back from England. How was it?"

"It was interesting. It really is some really great country out there."

"It is isn't it? I think you're a bit biased though. Speaking of which, how is the lady?" she asked.

"Selene's fine."

"She's a very lucky girl, you know", flirted Margaret.

Indy smiled. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, she just happens to be dating the most popular professor on the campus."

"That's very kind", said Indy modestly.

"Well, that's more or less how Mr Brody described you at the opening night of the Ark of the Covenant exhibit."

"And quite rightly so", said Marcus.

"And don't think that I've forgotten about that", began Indy.

Margaret giggled.

"Oh surely the confident Dr. Jones wasn't nervous", teased Margaret.

"I was, actually", Indy informed her. "Apparently, this gentleman here and my girlfriend were plotting against me", he half smiled.

Margaret glanced at Brody.

"Hmm, I see. Well, I thought it was a very nice speech that you gave."

"Thank you."

"Oh, you should have seen the look on your face when Marcus called you up to the podium", smiled Margaret. "Let's just say that you'd gone a deep shade of crimson."

Indy rolled his eyes.

"It was the lighting, honest", he smiled.

As Margaret made them coffee, Indy followed Brody into his office where they sat down.

"Something has come up", began Brody.

"Oh?"

"Yes. While you were away there has been some trouble around the campus and at the museum."

"What kind of trouble?" asked Indy as Margaret poured them coffee. The two men thanked her and she closed the door behind her.

"Well, as you are aware, the museum holds a scroll which was found by yourself five years ago which to this day no-one has been able to read."

Indy nodded.

"I know the one."

"Apparently, there is some kind of group who have been sighted around the campus and the museum. I'm very concerned as they have also been harassing staff and students."

"Really? I take it that the Police have been called out to deal with these incidents?"

"They have, but no-one seems to be able to catch or find them. It's all very strange."

Indy thought a moment.

"I remember when I found the scroll. It was thought that it could only be read a certain way and then I hit upon the theory that maybe there is another artefact could be used to decipher it."

"Have you seen anyone acting suspiciously since you got back Indy?"

The archaeologist shook his head.

"Not that I know of."

"Well, I have some news."

"Go on."

"There may be more than one scroll."

Indy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"There have recently been reports in the media that there are thought to be two more scrolls."

"Two?" said Indy, sipping his coffee.

"Yes. Apparently they are believed to be in a place known as Villarejo in Greece, in the area surrounding Athens."

"I see."

"Are you interested?"

"It would be good to finally find out what this scroll means."

Brody nodded.

"Marcus, let me think on it. I've only just gotten back from England. I need a bit of time."

The older man nodded.

"Of course."

Indy stood up.

"I'm planning to have a meeting at my house soon, and you'll get to meet Maria then."

Brody nodded.

"Have you seen Selene yet?" he asked.

"I have. She's fine", said Indy, as he thought back to her throwing her arms around him on his arrival.

Indy told Marcus that he would let the museum curator know about the expedition before saying goodbye to his old friend and Marcus thanked Indy.

Indy left the university, walked down the museum steps and headed toward his house, located near the campus.

It was a bright day and the sun was shining. Several people were in the area, some walking, others relaxing and taking advantage of the sunny weather.

A few minutes later, Indy came to his two-storey house, reached into his pocket and pulled out his house keys.

He was just about to open the front door when he heard something.

He turned around and three men, dressed in black trousers and purple tunics were stood, blocking his path.

"Okay. I take it you guys aren't here to offer me a subscription to National Geographic."

The said nothing but just stared at him.

The first one flew at Indy, hitting him on the jaw, and Indy tried to move, but it was too late.

He was cornered.

The second man grabbed Indy and the third one punched him in the stomach and Indy stumbled backwards and wheezed in pain.

He then felt something hard on the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor.

Indy blinked, his vision blurry.

He blinked again.

Darkness began to surround him and he then saw something.

Hardly believing his eyes, he blinked once more.

The men were suddenly gone.

Indy groaned. His head throbbed.

That was the last thing he remembered because then, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Later that day

Fairfield General Hospital

People wandered around outside of the hospital, calmly going about their daily business.

Inside the hospital, doctors and nurses worked day and night taking care of patients and inside one of the rooms, led in a bed was Indiana Jones.

The sleeping archaeologist lay beneath white sheets, blissfully unaware of the noise surrounding him.

At the other end of the building, Selene Rogers couldn't help but notice the worried expression on her colleagues face as they approached her.

Rebecca walked over to Selene and sighed and then taking a deep breath approached her colleague.

"Selene. Indy's here."

"Here now? Has he come to see me?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid not Selene. He's here in the hospital."

Selene put a hand to her mouth.

 _Oh no._

"What happened? I mean, how…?"

The Matron, a kindly lady in her late forties approached Selene.

"Nurse Rogers. I understand that your gentlemen friend is here."

Selene nodded slowly.

"Well", began the Matron. "What are you waiting for?" she asked with kindness. "Go to him."

"Thank you Matron."

"Oh and nurse, if he is as half as handsome as I've heard, I'll be along myself too", she teased.

Selene nodded and smiled but despite this, a worrying feeling enveloped her as she began to walk along the corridor. She stopped, took a deep breath as she came to Indy's room, opened the door and entered.

Now Marcus Brody was here and was sat on a chair located next to Indy's bed.

Almost at once Indiana Jones woke up and glanced around, confused at his surroundings, and slowly touched his forehead and winced.

Indy looked down and realised that he was dressed in a hospital gown and also noticed that a bandage was wrapped around his head.

Outside the room, three female students were waiting with gifts and had rushed over to the hospital as soon as they had heard about the incident.

"Oh, this is terrible", said one.

"I sure hope he's going to be all right", said another.

The third one grimaced.

"Oh, he's just woken up", she sighed. "Who would do such a thing?" she wondered aloud.

Marcus went out of the room and took the gifts from the three female students, who reluctantly left.

Selene glanced over at Indy, her eyes flickering sympathetically.

"Oh Indy…"

"Selene, uh, how on earth did I get here?" he asked, confused.

Marcus returned to the room with the gifts and shut the door.

"Well Indy," he said, placing the gifts on the bedside table, his voice now quiet. "It seems that the fantasists I spoke to you about earlier decided to show up at your house. One of your students found you led on the ground unconscious. Then she called for help."

Indy tentatively touched the back of his head.

"Uh-huh? Which student was that?"

"Stella, the young lady from one of your archaeology classes."

"Where is she now?"

"Back on campus, I would imagine."

Indy winced.

"Must thank her when I see her."

Indy asked about the presents on the table and Marcus told him.

"From your female admirers, it would seem."

Marcus then left Indy and Selene and excused himself.

"Well, Dr. Jones. How are you feeling?" asked Selene.

"Got a very big headache right now. And you?"

"I'm fine. Worried about you though", she told him.

"I'm not going to get you into any trouble, am I?"

"Not at all. Matron's fine. As a matter of fact, she…"

The door opened and the Matron entered. She smiled when she saw Indy.

"Selene", she said, looking at Indy.

"Matron", smiled Selene.

"Dr. Jones? How is the head?" she asked smiling.

"It hurts", he said, wincing.

"Then let me get you something to ease the pain."

Indy thanked her and as she left the room Indy said: "She seems like quite a nice lady."

"Hmm", mused Selene. "Seems she feels the same way about you."

Indy rolled his eyes.

"Selene, I…"

The matron returned with some tablets and set these aside on the table and poured out some water.

"Right, I'll leave you to it. Nurse, please make sure he takes those tablets."

But Indy was already there.

The Matron left the room and Selene walked over to Indy's bed and plumped up the pillows.

"Indy…"

"Selene, I should have been more careful. I just…

Selene waved a hand.

"Oh Indiana, don't worry about it. You can't win every fight you're in, you know."

She began to tuck the sheets in.

"Now Professor, I suggest you try to get some rest. They'll probably want to keep you in for observation."

Indy nodded.

"Thanks", he smiled as she tucked the other side of the sheet in.

"Don't worry about it", she told him. "Get some rest honey and I'll check on you later."

"Okay", he replied.

The painkillers seemed to be doing their job as he was beginning to make him feel sleepy.

Selene went to leave.

"Selene?"

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"You're definitely the prettiest nurse I've ever seen."

She smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Indy closed his eyes and wondered about the fantasists who'd attacked him and it wasn't long before he was drifting off in his warm and comfortable surroundings.

"Are you all right honey?" Selene asked as she opened the door to Indy's house.

Indy touched the back of his head.

"Yeah. I think so."

She looked at him sympathetically.

"Come on", she said, closing the door. "Let's get you something to help with the pain."

The evening after Indy was attacked, Selene roused him from his sleep and told him that the hospital was letting him go, and despite the fact that Indy had gotten sever hours of sleep, he still felt quite groggy, not to mention feeling light-headed.

After being checked over by the doctor, Indy got dressed and together with Selene he left the hospital. From there, they had gone to Indy's house.

Indy eased himself onto the couch as Selene disappeared upstairs. Indy's head was pounding and he still seemed to be feeling the after effects of the blow. Moments later, Selene returned to the front room with some tablets and a glass of water and set these down on the table.

Indy quickly took the tablets and downed the glass of water, placing the glass on the table in front of him.

"Selene, you're fantastic."

She did not reply but simply smiled at the hurt archaeologist.

She smiled again, propping up some cushions. She then took off his shoes, putting his legs up on the couch.

"Hey c'mon", he protested. "I'll be okay."

She looked at him and stood up.

"I know you will, but just humour me, okay?"

She then returned with a blanket and spread it over him.

Indy rolled his eyes. "Selene, please…"

"What's the matter", she asked. "Don't you trust this nurse?"

"Yeah of course I do", said Indy tiredly. "Very much as a matter of fact."

"Okay then", she said, sitting on a nearby chair. "Then in I suggest you get some rest."

Some time later, Selene roused Indy from his sleep, and the archaeologist realised that he had fallen asleep on the couch in his living room. Indy slowly got up and sighed tiredly and Selene then leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Come on Indy. Time for you to get some rest", she said, looking into his hazel eyes. He looked exhausted.

"Yes nurse Rogers", he grinned.

Selene Rogers sat in Indy's front room. It was now late and the room was lit by a single Tiffany lamp, which gave the room a soft glow and a feeling of warmth.

Earlier, Selene had followed Indy upstairs, still thrilled that he had returned from his latest adventure. Selene had not said anything, but she was more than a little concerned about Indy's current health. She was well aware that getting hurt was par for the course during Indy's adventures and even though it took her some time, she had learnt to come to terms with it, but she was concerned about the long-term effects that a blow to the head could cause. She was particularly worried when earlier; Indy mentioned that he had experienced blurry vision.

Selene had helped Indy into bed and had watched him drift off to sleep. In his current state and with the bandage around his head, he not only looked vulnerable but also gave off the impression of being somewhat innocent, and it was quite a contrast to see him asleep, as Selene was so used to seeing this man as someone who was not only physically strong, but someone who was normally so active. Selene so loved to watch Indy sleeping as it enhanced his handsome features and made him look almost boyish.

After Indy had fallen asleep, Selene spoke to Marcus on the telephone, and the curator had told her that news of the incident had now spread around the campus and that Indy's students and colleagues were concerned to say the least. Marcus had told Selene that he had informed the college Dean about the incident and that Indy had been taken to hospital.

Selene had stayed with Indy for some time, her thoughts going back to the time last year when Indy had found the Ark of the Covenant again and had finally got it into a museum. The Ark of the Covenant! When Indy had finally gotten back to his house, he had gone to bed and Selene had later learned that he had been so exhausted, as soon as he had led down, he had instantly fallen asleep and some time later, Selene had gone over to see Indy and she had spent some time watching him sleep.

Indy had slept for three days straight and Selene had turned up on the Ark's opening night. There, she had watched Indy go up to the podium to talk about his experience of getting the Ark and had remembered how wonderful the whole evening had been; the thought of seeing the mysterious artefact in a glass case which almost seemed to light up the room, brought back memories and made her feel captivated.

Selene snapped out of her reverie, ran a hand over Indy's forehead went downstairs. She had spent some time mulling around Indy's front room, but was now tired from her shift at the hospital, and this, together with recent events of Indy's attack, was beginning to taken it's her toll upon her.

Selene left Indy's house and drove to Miss McCormick's Boarding House for Ladies, which had been her home for the past few years. As soon as Selene had opened the front door, her friends Anna, Lisa and Rebecca rushed over to her.

"Selene, are you okay?" asked Lisa.

"Oh Selene, how is he?" asked Anna.

Selene slumped down on the couch.

"Indy's at home resting", she answered.

"Do they know who did it?" asked Rebecca.

Selene told them that it was the same people who had been seen around the campus and museum.

Miss McCormick, the owner of the boarding house entered the room and sat next to Selene, a look of compassion in her eyes.

"How are you dear?" she asked, putting a hand on Selene's shoulder.

"Fine. Just a bit tired, that's all."

"Then it's straight to bed with you", she smiled.

Selene returned the smile and stood up.

"I heard what happened to Professor Jones", said Miss McCormick, her face full of sympathy. "I think it's terrible. Have they caught the perpetrators?"

Selene shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. The Police are having trouble finding them."

Miss McCormick nodded slowly.

"Well, given time I'm sure they will."

Her voice rose slightly. "Why don't you get some rest? You look exhausted. And don't worry Selene. Things will work out just fine."

"Right", said Rebecca, taking Selene's hand and leading her upstairs.

Rebecca opened the door to Selene's bedroom and Selene stared in amazement as Lisa plumped up the pillows and pulled the bed covers aside. Anna went into the walk-in wardrobe and lay a nightdress on the bed and Rebecca untied Selene's hair, letter her red curls spill down her back. Selene walked to the bathroom where a hot bath had been run. Candles surrounding the bath lit the room.

The redhead smiled and turned to her friends.

"Thanks everyone. I appreciate it."

There was a knock at the door and Miss McCormick came into the room and passed a cup to Selene.

"Drink this. It'll do you some good."

Selene took a sip.

"A hot toddy?"

Miss McCormick nodded.

"So, how is Dr. Jones?" asked the older woman.

"He's been released from the hospital. I left him sleeping at his house."

Miss McCormick smiled.

"He's very lucky to have you Selene. You're probably one of the most caring people I know."

Selene thanked the woman.

"Did you take care of him at the hospital?" asked Lisa, smiling.

Selene nodded and Anna giggled.

Selene rolled her eyes "Oh, for goodness sake!"

"Well, you always hear about nurses falling in love with their patients."

The others started to laugh and meanwhile all Selene could do was roll her eyes again.

"Oh honestly. You are unbelievable at times."

"Now girls", said Miss McCormick. "Selene and Dr. Jones are already very much in love."

"All I did was tuck him in and left him to sleep. The usual things that we nurses usually do."

Lisa sighed.

"Selene, you're so lucky. He's a wonderful man, and, well, he's very handsome", she giggled.

"I have to agree", teased Miss McCormick.

"Miss McCormick, what are we going to do with you?" chided Anna.

A few moments later, Selene was left alone in her room with nothing else but her thoughts. She removed her clothes, letting them fall onto the floor, stepped into the bath that had been run for her, closed her eyes and drifted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Indiana Jones slowly awoke from his dreams and gradually began to remember the events from the previous day. He slowly touched the back of his head and grimaced.

He was now in his own bed and found himself dressed in pyjamas; a bandage still around his head. Indy's vision was slightly hazy and he tried to shake the cobwebs from his brain. He then slowly got up and ambled to the hallway where he could hear voices.

Indy slowly began to descend the stairs and when he reached the bottom, he could make out the figures of Marcus Brody and Selene Rogers who had now focussed their attention on him.

"Good lord Indy", exclaimed Marcus.

His old friend looked at him, an extremely worried expression spread across his face.

"Are you all right? You look exhausted."

Indy nodded slowly.

"Indy, how are you feeling?" asked Selene, kissing him on the cheek.

"Tired", he said, ambling over to the couch and easing himself down onto it. "A bit fragile at the moment."

Both Selene and Marcus looked at Indy, their eyes awash with sympathy.

"So", began Indy. "Have you heard anything else about those guys who attacked me?"

While Indy had been sleeping, Marcus had explained to Selene the conversation which had taken place at the museum, the same day that Indy had been attacked.

"Nothing I'm afraid, Indy."

"Something's bothering me", said Indy.

"What do you mean?" asked Brody.

"Just before I lost consciousness, I saw something. Something that didn't seem quite right at the time."

"What's that?"

"That's just the thing Marcus. I can't remember, and it's been gnawing at the back of my mind ever since."

Selene sat next to Indy.

"It's probably due to the blow to your head", she offered. "Have you experienced any more blurred vision?"

Indy paused.

He had, but didn't want to worry either Selene or Marcus.

Selene pursed her lips.

"Indiana! You have, haven't you! You weren't going to tell us, were you? I can't believe you sometimes. You…"

Indy held up a hand.

"Hold on Selene, I…"

She sighed.

"Get dressed. You're coming with me."

"Why?"

"I'm taking you back to the hospital."

Indy laughed.

"Come on Selene. I think you're taking this a bit too far."

Indy looked at Marcus for some support.

"Selene has a point. I think you'd better get it checked out Indy."

Indy sighed.

"For cryin' out loud! I can't believe that both of you are siding with each other."

"Indiana", said Marcus, his tone quite serious. "I'm afraid that most of the university knows about the incident."

"Wonderful", muttered Indy. "I've only just recently got back from the vacation with Selene, I've just returned from a trip to England. I no sooner return to the university when…"

His voice trailed off.

"And now they are probably angry about yesterday's incident. I suppose the Dean thinks it's my fault", he sighed.

Brody held up a hand.

"On the contrary, the Dean is concerned about your welfare, not to mention staff members and your students."

"Really?"

Indy smiled slowly.

"Well, that changes things."

He glanced at Selene.

"I'm not going back to hospital, though."

"But Indy…"

"For crying out loud."

He thought a moment.

"Okay. I'll compromise. I'll see my own doctor. There. That make you happy?" he asked the redhead.

Selene smiled.

"Yes."

After a hot shower, Indy got dressed. Selene had taken the bandage off of his head, checked the wound, and after reapplied a new one. Indy then joined Marcus downstairs.

Marcus told Indy a bit more about the scrolls, while Selene had prepared breakfast. As they ate, Marcus had a though.

"It seems that your theory about the scrolls needing an artefact to read them may be correct".

"Oh? How so?" asked Indy, sipping his coffee.

"Well, apparently there are other scrolls like this one and upon further investigation, they also need some kind of decoder."

"That's interesting", muttered Indy.

"Are you still interested?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

Indy's vision blurred and he blinked.

"Indiana. Are you okay?" asked the concerned museum curator.

"I'll be fine", he winced.

Selene shook her head and sighed.

"Oh Indy", she said, rising from the table.

Indy followed her into the garden.

"Selene."

She didn't reply.

Indy turned to face her.

"Hey, c'mon. It'll be okay. Really."

Nothing.

"Selene. You're really worrying over nothing you know."

"Am I?"

Indy stood behind her and put his arms around her.

"Yeah."

Indy nuzzled Selene's neck and she sighed and closed her eyes. She loved it when he did that.

"I'm just worried about the long-term effects."

"What do you mean? Look, I thought we went through this last year when I returned from Egypt."

She sighed.

"We did. I guess it's because I'm a nurse."

She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry Indy", she said, hugging him. "Just don't take any notice of me."

Indy smiled.

"Hey, it's okay. It's nice that you care so much about me."

Indy looked into her bluish-green eyes and kissed her, slowly at first and then picking up speed.

They returned to the dining room where Brody was still sat.

"I trust things are okay between the both of you?" he beamed.

Later that day, Selene had returned to the hospital and Marcus returned to the museum.

Marcus had told Indy that the university advised that he should return to work only when he felt up well enough. Indy was grateful for their understanding nature and despite this, he told Marcus that he was thinking of returning to work the next day.

Indy had spoken to his doctor who had suggested that Indy rest in bed until he was feeling well again. Indy knew that he would feel better returning to work the next day. Besides, he had just returned from England and was eager to return to the college as he enjoyed teaching.

The students, it would appear, were very fond of Indy's classes which were always full, and the popular professor was never without at least one female admirer. He had frequently been left notes by young ladies and had grown accustom to being stopped on campus by some of his young lady admirers. They would sometimes ask a question about his latest dig or speak to him, even if it was just to say 'hi'.

Indy was well aware of the rumours that had been flying around campus about his involvement with his female students. Marcus had told Indy that he suspected that Indy's colleagues were jealous of him, firstly because he got the opportunity to travel abroad and also the fact that he was a popular professor and had several female admirers. Indy rarely took any notice and he didn't think it was worth rising to the comments, besides most of the students and staff knew that he was now in a steady relationship with Selene (much to the envy of his female students).

After returning from the doctor's surgery, Indy returned to his house, went upstairs, kicked off his shoes, and lay down on the bed. He tried to remember what he had seen yesterday, just before he fell into unconsciousness but could not recall anything. Eventually, he fell into a deep sleep.

He could just make out an image of a woman's face. He tried to focus, but the more he did so, the image would fade.

He relaxed, and then it came to him.

He heard a woman crying out and could just make out a face.

It was Selene.

The image then faded. Somebody was trying to get through to him, to reach him.

"Honey. Wake up."

Someone shook him gently.

"Indy, come on", said the voice.

"Uh", he muttered.

Indy opened his eyes and saw that the room was dark.

"Selene?"

A nearby lamp was turned on.

"Indiana, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Nearly seven thirty."

"What?" he exclaimed. "I only meant to lie down for a few minutes."

"When was that?"

"Right after lunch."

Indy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Selene, you okay?"

"Well, I guess."

He looked at her and could see something in her eyes. He had seen that look before, and it told him that something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Indy, I need to talk to you. It's really important."

Indy followed her downstairs.

"Selene. What's wrong?"

She looked at him, something in his eyes that he couldn't quite place.

"I got called into the head of the hospital today."

"And?"

"Indy, I… I might lose my job."

Indy was confused.

"But why?"

Selene paused.

"Tell me."

"Well…"

"It's to do with me, isn't it?"

"They said I wasn't supposed to see you at the hospital."

"What? I don't understand."

"It's because we're dating", she sighed. "Apparently, I'm not supposed to get involved with my patients and they told me that I was getting emotionally attached and letting my feelings get in the way."

"That's crazy. I mean. I knew you before all this happened."

"I know."

Indy sighed heavily.

"What are you going to do?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I enjoy nursing and I really don't want to have to leave."

"And you shouldn't have to. What does everyone else think?"

"My colleagues have been great and Matron's been wonderful. She really likes you Indy."

"Glad to hear it", he smiled.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do."

Indy put his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, I think you make a damn good nurse", he told her.

"Thanks Indy."

"And don't worry."

"But what if I lose my job?"

"Hey", he soothed, caressing her cheek with his hand. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. And if it gets to the stage where you can't stay at the boarding house, well…" he smiled mischievously.

Selene gasped.

"Why, Dr. Jones. You're not suggesting for a minute that I live here?"

"Why not?" he asked. "Worried that people will talk?"

She shook her head.

"I can't believe you!"

"Selene c'mon. I'm serious. Besides, it would be nice to have a woman living here again", he smiled.

"Again?! What do you mean, again?"

Indy laughed.

"I'm kidding honey,"

Selene sighed and Indy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It'll all work out."

He looked at her.

"Trust me."

Later that evening, after Indy had made him and Selene dinner, she had Indy had spent some time talking about Selene's job at the hospital, and he tried to reassure her that everything would work out, but despite this, Selene found it almost impossible to put it out of her mind. To help her, Indy then proceeded to tell Selene about an incident in 1922 when he had nearly lost his degree due to an incident involving Founding Fathers Day.

"Of course I can laugh about it now, but then…"

Selene had smiled and turned to Indy.

"Well, it seems you were quite a rebel in the twenties."

Indy had shrugged.

"Well, I guess. I wasn't rebelling though. Just trying to prove a point."

"So, how are you feeling, Indy?"

"Better. Thanks for taking care of me."

"That's okay. At least I'm needed somewhere."

Indy looked at her.

"Hey, come on", he soothed. "Things will work out."

Selene really hoped so.

Later that evening after saying goodbye to Indy, Selene returned to the boarding house, leaving Indy sat in the living room of his two-storey house, reading. He was just about to reach a crucial part in his reading, when there was a knock at the door. Indy, sighed, removed his reading glasses and put down the book.

He then answered the door.

It was Henry.

"Indiana, my boy. How are you?" he asked, throwing his arms around his son.

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay dad."

Henry drew away.

"I heard that you got attacked. Are you sure you're okay son?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you dad?"

"Oh just fine. I've just returned from a lecture and Marcus told me what happened. He said that you'd been getting some dizzy spells, so I thought I'd better come around to see how you were."

Indy smiled as they sat down. Some years ago, things had been different between Indy and his father. He suddenly remembered what their relationship was once like and was now pleased that his father was so interested in his welfare.

"Yeah, I've had a few dizzy spells but they seem to be easing off now."

"Have you been back to the hospital?" asked Henry.

Indy rolled his eyes.

"Dad! I've been through this with Selene and Marcus. I went to see my own doctor today."

"And?"

"He told me to rest in bed until I feel better."

Henry nodded.

"You should really try to be more careful, son."

"You know what it's like dad. Trouble usually comes looking for me."

"Yes, I've noticed that", nodded Henry. "Oh, Marcus also told me about the scrolls. Are you going to go and look for them?" he asked curiously.

Indy nodded.

"Yeah. I think I am. In fact, I made the decision today to search for the rest of them."

Indy and Henry talked for some time and Indy told his father about Maria, their recent adventure in England, and said that she would possibly be joining him on the expedition.

Some time later, Henry stood up and as Indy did, Henry clasped a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well son. Take care of yourself. Oh, and you're very lucky to have Selene, you know. She's a very caring lady."

"I know", smiled Indy as his father left.

The relationship between father and son had really changed between them ever since they returned from their Holy Grail adventure six years ago. After that, Henry wanted nothing more but to hear of his son's adventures and Indy was thrilled that his father showed an interest in his career.

After Henry had left, Indy called Marcus and arranged a meeting at his house for the next evening. Indy then called Maria and she inadvertently found out about the incident which had taken place and despite Indy's reassurances from him that he was okay, she couldn't help but be concerned about Indy. Maria was getting increasingly curious why she had been invited his house for that following evening. Indy had simply said that there was something he wished to discuss with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The following day (late afternoon)

On Campus

That morning, as usual, Dr. Jones' archaeology class was full. Professor Jones stepped into the classroom, and immediately everyone's attention was focussed on him.

Several rumours had now begun to circulate around the campus with regards to the incident which had taken place a few days ago.

Indy greeted his students, stepped up to the podium and wrote the word ANGKOR on the blackboard.

The class was made up of an assortment of young men and women, who listened patiently with more than a hint of concern in their eyes.

Dr. Jones looked over at his class and smiled.

The lesson had gone well and an hour later, as the bell rung and the class left, Indy asked his students if they would hand their assignments in by the end of the week.

As the class filed out, several students both male and female stopped at Indy's desk.

"Excuse me, Dr. Jones. We heard about what happened the other day, Professor. Are you okay?" asked Jessica, one of his students.

Indy stopped what he was doing and smiled at the young lady.

"I'm fine now, thank you Miss Lakin", he replied.

"Did they hurt you?" asked Susan, another female student.

"I, uh, got hit on the head, but its nothing to worry about", he assured her

Another female student, went over to Indy and asked: "Professor Jones. I heard that you were attacked. Were you in hospital?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

Indy sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm okay now", he smiled.

Another question was about to be asked, when Indy held up a hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I appreciate your concern, but really, I'm fine. I'm…"

Just at that point, a sharp stabbing pain shot through Indy's head and he touched his head with his hand.

 _Wonderful,_ he thought.

"It's okay, really", he said before anyone could say anything else. "Now ladies, if you'll excuse me, I really have got a lot to get done", he smiled. "Your concern is appreciated."

They nodded and the female students glanced at Indy, a look of fascination and infatuation filled their eyes, and Indy had been distracted and hadn't noticed the collection of notes that had been placed on his desk, and when the rest of the students had left the room, Indy shook his head, smiled and gathered up the rest of his papers.

A woman stepped forward.

"Well well, Professor. Aren't we popular", said a familiar voice.

Indy looked up and smiled.

"Hi Selene."

"Hello Indy. Well, they're certainly devoted."

Indy shrugged.

"They were just curious."

"They were very concerned about you", she corrected. "Especially your female students."

Indy rolled his eyes.

"Selene…."

"Oh, come on Indy. It's no secret that half the girls in your class have a cru…"

Selene suddenly stopped when she saw something on Indy's desk.

"Oh, what's this?" she asked innocently.

"I have no idea", replied Indy. "I'll be ready in a minute", he said, gathering up the rest of his things.

Selene picked up the notes, and she passed one to Indy.

Indy sighed as he took it from her and opened it.

It was a romantic love note from one of Indy's female students. The usual things were written about how much she enjoyed Indy's classes, about how much she wanted Indy to ask her out on a date, about how much she loved gazing into his hazel eyes…

Indy folded up the note.

"I guess you're used to it by now", teased Selene.

"Its not funny, Selene. I mean, for crying out loud. I'm an archaeology professor. I just don't understand what all the fuss is about."

"Indy, think about it. You're older than your students. You've spent many years around the world travelling, you have your PhD, you can speak several languages and you are an extremely knowledgeable and intelligent man."

Indy tried to say something, but no words would come out.

"Your students admire you because, lets face it, you've done a great deal with your life."

Selene stepped closer to Indy.

"And, as for the female students leaving you notes, well…"

She put a mouth to his ear.

"It's because you're the most wonderful professor on the campus."

Selene then kissed Indy with so much passion, that he nearly dropped his papers.

Selene then drew away and smiled as Indy gasped, lost for words.

"Uh, Selene. I, uh, well…"

Selene laughed.

"Why, I don't believe I've seen you this lost for words since, well, ever actually."

Indy rolled his eyes.

"What am I going to do with you, Ms Rogers?"

Marcus Brody walked into the library and smiled as he approached the person he had been looking for.

Stella Nobrega looked up and smiled.

"Mr Brody. Hello. How are you?"

"I'm fine", he replied.

"I really enjoyed Professor Jones' lecture today."

"That's good", he replied. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Of course not."

"Well Stella, I would like to speak with you about something."

"Oh?"

"Well, I understand that you are looking to do some fieldwork and there is something that may provide you with an idea for your up and coming thesis."

"That's right. Is there a local dig taking place?"

"Well, not exactly. There's going to be an expedition taking place in Greece."

"Really?"

Brody told Stella about the scroll which was currently held in the museum and said that the expedition would involve finding the other two scrolls and possibly another artefact as well.

 _Oh wow!_ She thought. "And who is leading this expedition?" she asked.

Brody smiled. "Professor Jones."

Stella smiled.

" _Our_ Dr. Jones. My archaeology professor?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Mr Brody. I'd love to go, that is if that's okay with Dr. Jones."

"Of course it is, my dear."

"Will anybody else be going?" she asked.

"Yes. It looks as if a lady by the name of Maria Crowe, who is a friend of Professor Jones' may be also be going. You may have heard of her father, the distinguished archaeologist Francis Crowe."

"That's wonderful! I'd better let my parents know. I'm pretty sure they'll be fine about it. Besides, mum says its time I got out on an archaeological dig", she said, gathering her papers.

"Well, I have to go now Mr Brody. I have to make a phone call right away", she said excusing herself and thanking Marcus as she went to go.

"You're very welcome. Oh, and one last thing."

"Yes?"

"There is a meeting at Dr. Jones' house at 8.30 this evening."

"I'll be there", she replied.

Stella rushed back to her parent's house, the house where she lived, opened the door and quickly threw her things onto a chair. She then dialled a number on the telephone and waited for an answer.

"Hello", said a voice.

It was her friend Fatima.

"Fatima, I have some news", said Stella excitedly. "I'm going on an expedition!"

"Really? Where?"

"Greece", beamed Stella.

"That's wonderful!"

"But I haven't told you the best bit."

"Go on?"

"You'll never guess who's leading the expedition?"

"Who?"

"None other than Dr. Jones!"

"What?! Our archaeology professor?"

"The very one."

Silence

"Fatima, are you still there?"

"I am. You are so lucky. He's really popular. Do you have any idea? You are going to be _the_ envy of the class."

"I know. I can't believe it. An archaeological dig _and_ with him", she sighed. "I haven't told my parents yet."

"I'm sure they'll be fine about it. Besides, your mum is always saying its time you went on a dig."

"Oh, one last thing", began Stella.

"There's a meeting at Professor Jones' house tonight"

"It's okay for some", she teased.

Stella laughed. "I'll speak to you tomorrow, Fatima."

"Okay. Have fun this evening."

Selene accompanied Indy back to his office and Indy opened the door and smiled as they entered the room and Indy closed the door.

"I hope you don't mind honey, but I've got a few term papers to grade."

Selene nodded. "That's fine, Indy."

Indy sat down at his desk and began to rifle through the assortment of ungraded papers and various other documents.

As Indy set to work, Selene wandered around the office, studying various artefacts and books. Several fertility statues and pottery shards graced the office and gave Selene the feeling that she was almost in a museum. She glanced over at Indy, who seemed engrossed in what he was doing and smiled.

She studied his face, his eyes.

She was amazed how Indy almost appeared to be two different people, one a university professor, respected and admired by all and on the other side, a rugged adventurer who searched the globe for ancient artefacts, and someone who had more than had his share of adventure, danger and intrigue.

A while later Indy told Selene that he was almost finished. Selene then slowly walked over to Indy, put her mouth to the nape of his neck and kissed him.

Indy mumbled slightly.

Selene then nuzzled his neck and then nibbled on his ear slightly.

Indy muttered again.

Selene placed her hands on Indy's neck and massaged the area with her fingertips.

"Oh Selene", sighed Indy. "That feels great", he told her, whilst momentarily closing his eyes and sighing.

Selene gently put a mouth to his ear.

"Finished?" she asked.

"Almost", he muttered.

Selene carried on massaging Indy's neck with her fingertips and then once again nuzzled his neck.

Indy dropped his pen on the floor, turned around and kissed her.

"I'm finished now", he rasped.

They left Indy's office and both headed to Indy's house, and once inside, Indy sat down and sighed.

Selene sat next to him.

"Are you okay now?" she asked.

"From the other day you mean?"

"Well, what I mean is, you've had such a bad time of everything lately, what with catching pneumonia when you were in Egypt, and now this."

Indy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay now."

Just then, a stabbing pain shot through Indy's head and he put a hand to his forehead and groaned.

"Indy", began Selene. "Are you sure…?"

He held up a hand.

"I'll live", he told her. "Probably the effects of being hit on the head", he said, as he got up and took off his jacket.

"Just gonna get a drink."

Selene jumped up and suddenly Indy realised he wasn't going anywhere.

Selene had a hold of his trouser suspenders (known as braces to Selene in England).

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked giggling.

Indy sighed.

"Okay, let go. Wait!" he told her. "Slowly."

Selene let go gently and Indy turned to her and kissed her.

"Nice try, sweetheart", he said, smiling and turned toward the kitchen, but he was too late.

Selene grabbed one of his braces and Indy paused, but not because of his predicament.

Indy had heard a noise coming from outside.

"Indy, what is it?" asked Selene, gently letting go.

"That's what I'm gonna try to find out", he said, moving slowly towards the front door. He opened it and looked out.

Nothing.

Then, out of nowhere, a man dressed in purple and black charged at Indy, hitting him on the jaw.

Indy pulled his fist back and went to hit him but he moved out of the way. He then flew at Indy and hit him and Selene screamed.

Selene ran into the house and tried frantically to look for something that Indy could use.

Meanwhile, Indy hit the man in the stomach but he barely flinched.

"Wonderful", muttered the archaeologist.

Instead, he went to hit Indy but he was ready for him and moved out of the way just in time. The man flew at Indy and together they rolled around on the grass.

Selene who had called the Police was now running out to the front of the house carrying a baseball bat. She glanced at the two men who were still rolling around on the ground and raised the bat but, it was difficult to aim as the two men were rolling around on the grass.

At that moment, Indy pulled himself up and as he did, Selene went to hit the man on the head but he unexpectedly jumped up and grabbed the bat from her.

Selene shrieked as the man swung the bat at Indy and the archaeologist dodged the blow.

The man swung again and Indy kicked the bat from his hand. The man drew a throwing knife from his tunic and aimed it at Indy, when just at that moment Selene threw the bat in the air for Indy to catch.

The knife connected with the bat and stuck in the wood. The man then yelled as the bat flew into his face, the end hitting him squarely between the eyes.

He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The sound of Police sirens could be heard and Indy glanced over at Selene and grinned.

The sound of car doors opening and closing was evident.

She smiled back, as he has ambled over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You saved my life", he told her.

"Indy, I just…"

"Excuse me, sir", said a voice.

Indy and Selene turned and found themselves face-to-face with a Police officer. He was in his late forties and had the look of a man who had been doing this sort of thing for a long time.

"I understand that this lady called the Police," he said.

Indy nodded.

The Officer glanced over at the unconscious man.

"Ah, and now I see why", he said, as some of his men walked over.

He offered a hand.

"Officer Jacobs", he smiled. "Are you both okay?" he asked.

Selene replied that she was.

"I'll live", said Indy. "This lady saved my life", he smiled.

"Indy…", began Selene.

"Dr. Jones," began Jacobs. "I heard about your run in with these chaps the other day. But don't worry, I'm sure we can get this one to talk."

Indy arched an eyebrow.

"You've heard of these guys then."

"Oh yes, we understand that they have been hanging around at your university, causing problems."

"Yeah", said Indy, rubbing the back of his head, which was now throbbing.

"Well, rest assured that we'll have this guy locked up for a while."

Indy nodded tiredly.

"Right", began Jacobs. "We'll leave you and your lady friend to it."

Indy nodded and Jacobs told him if there were any more incidents or if he had any more information Indy was to let him know. Likewise, he told Indy that if he had any more information he would contact Indy in the first instance, and with that Indy and Selene walked into the house, closing the door behind them.

Indy's clothes were now covered in dirt and the archaeologist both looked and felt exhausted.

"I definitely need that drink now", he sighed.

After a stiff shot of whisky, Indy sent down the glass.

Selene smiled and took Indy upstairs by the hand and opened the door to the bedroom.

"Selene", began Indy.

"I'll run you a bath", she smiled. "But first…", she said, propping up the pillows on the bed. "Let's make you comfortable."

Indy sat down, his head pounding.

Selene went to the bathroom, and Indy could make out the faint sound of running water. She then returned to the bedroom and sat next to Indy, running a hand over his chest and he winced slightly.

"Ah, are you hurting?" she asked soothingly.

His eyes met hers and they kissed hungrily.

Selene pulled away breathlessly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah", he rasped.

Selene slid Indy braces off his shoulders, unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest tenderly.

Indy leaned back onto the bed and Selene lay her hand on his chest where she could hear his heart beating.

A while later Indy got up from the bed and gently moved Selene, who was now asleep. He then crept over to the bathroom, removed his clothes and slowly got into the bath, letting the water ease his aching muscles.

He then closed his eyes and drifted.

An hour or so later, Indy emerged from the bathroom wearing a dark blue bath robe, and rubbed his hair dry with a towel, and slowly went into the bedroom where Selene lay sleeping.

Indy smiled, sat on the edge of the bed and gently caressed her face with his hand.

Almost at once, she woke up and smiled.

"Sorry sweetheart. Didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay," she yawned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", he replied. "You must have been pretty tired earlier."

"I was", she told him. "But not any more."

Selene leaned over and kissed Indy and his hands gently caressed her breasts and then moved across her waist, and Selene undid Indy's bathrobe and it fell to the floor.

Indy undid Selene's blouse and removed her skirt, his hands gently moving up her thighs. Selene nuzzled Indy's neck and Indy gasped.

Selene wrapped her legs around Indy's waist and sighed. She then rested her hand on his chest and closed her eyes where could hear Indy's heart beating.

After their lovemaking, Indy and Selene had fallen asleep and as Selene was preparing dinner, Marcus had called Indy to confirm plans for the evening.

Marcus had planned to be at Indy's house later and after a delicious meal which Selene had prepared, Indy and Selene had sat down and began talking.

They had spent some time apart last year and now they seemed to be even closer than before. Indy loved Selene's bright, energetic personality and loved the way she was caring towards him and especially supportive of his chaotic lifestyle and Selene loved the way that Indy was so spontaneous, and although she had to admit he could be extremely reckless at times, she loved that about him, loved the way he was so daring and brave, and had always secretly longed for someone who was dashing and heroic as Indy was. She was more than aware that Indy's methods could sometimes be thought of as unorthodox, but she knew that Indy's heart was in the right place. Selene also admired Indy for his courage and also because he was not afraid to stand up for what he believed in.

She saw Indy as a man who fought on the side of good, a man whose heroic deeds had more than once saved the world, but a man who did not see himself as particularly heroic, just someone who would do whatever he could to find, protect and display artefacts for everyone to see.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was just after eight thirty, and Marcus Brody was the first to arrive at Indy's house.

Indy had told Brody about the earlier incident and the museum curator had looked at Indy with concern in his eyes and had asked the archaeologist if he was okay. Indy was feeling better than he had felt in a while, if a bit bruised from the latest scuffle.

A while later, Maria had arrived and then Stella, followed by Indy's father, Henry.

After drinks had been offered, everyone was introduced to each other and then took their seats.

"Firstly", began Indy "I'd just like to thank everyone for coming here this evening. I just thought I'd better let you know. There's been another attack."

"When did this happen?" asked Henry.

"Just after myself and Selene got back from the university today."

"Are you okay Indy?" asked Maria.

Indy touched the back of his head and smiled.

"Yeah, more or less."

"Did you catch them?" asked Marcus.

Indy glanced at Selene and smiled.

"Well actually, it was Selene who inadvertently caught him and then he was arrested by the Police."

Stella asked what had happened and Indy began to explain the earlier events, mentioning that Selene had saved his life.

"Well done", said Henry and Selene smiled when similar complimentary remarks were made.

"I really appreciate it", said Indy.

He then put his mouth to her ear. "I thought you were great", he said, smiling again.

Selene was overwhelmed and was momentarily bewildered.

"Oh, Indiana, stop. Or do I have to remind you and everyone else here about the time when Marcus called you up to the podium on the Ark's opening night?" she smiled playfully.

Indy then looked at her with a look that said: _Don't you dare!_

He held up a hand.

"Okay, I get your point", he half-smiled.

Indy glanced at the others.

"Okay, firstly I'd like to explain why you're all here. Well, I guess you realise that the attacks are not just coincidental. In 1937, I went on an archaeological dig to Italy and came back with an unusual artefact. A scroll. This particular scroll had some very strange markings on it and from that time, no-one has been able to decipher them. Apparently, there are two more scrolls which are believed to be in Greece and I have a theory that perhaps another artefact or something similar could be used to decipher the scrolls and Marcus has told me that this artefact may also be located with the scrolls."

"Maria, I wonder if you would be interested in joining me on this expedition?"

She nodded.

"I'd love to."

"Stella", he began. "I understand that you're interested in going on an archaeological dig. Marcus tells me that you're looking at ideas for a possible thesis."

"Yes, that's right", she replied.

The archaeologist smiled.

"In that case, you're more than welcome to join us."

Stella's heart skipped a beat.

She was going on her first dig _and_ with her favourite Professor!

"Great", said Indy. "Now, does anyone have anything they'd like to ask?"

"Dr. Jones, when are you planning on leaving?" asked Stella.

"Hopefully in the next couple of days."

Some hours later after Marcus and Henry had left and Stella had spent some time talking with Indy, Selene and Maria, she glanced at the clock and, realising that it was getting late, turned to the others.

"Excuse me. I'd better be getting back", she said putting on her coat and glancing outside.

"How do you plan to get home?" asked Indy.

"Walking. I haven't passed my driving test yet."

"Walking?" repeated Indy.

"Yes. It's not far from here."

"You can't", began Indy. "There have been attacks in the area, and it's not safe for you to be out by yourself right now."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" asked Stella.

Indy reached for his coat.

"C'mon. I'll walk you home."

Stella smiled.

"That's really sweet of you, Dr. Jones."

Selene smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I can't expect you to walk home by yourself."

Stella nodded.

Stella and Indy left the house and began to walk down the road and as they did, a sharp pain shot through Indy's temple and he put a hand to his head and winced.

"Hey, are you okay Dr. Jones?" asked Stella, concerned.

"I'll live", he replied. "Thanks for asking though. Oh, by the way. I meant to say thank you for your help the other day."

"That's okay. I was worried about you. I wanted to visit you but I thought it would be best to leave it until you were feeling better."

"I appreciate that."

They'd almost reached Stella's house when Indy asked the young woman if she was looking forward to the expedition.

"Very much so."

"And what do your parents think?"

"They think its great. Mum's been telling me that it's about time I went on an archaeological dig."

Indy nodded.

As they approached Stella's house, she turned to Indy.

"Well, Dr. Jones. Thanks for asking me on this expedition."

Indy shrugged.

"It was Marcus' idea originally", he told her.

"Also, thank you for walking me home Professor. Selene is very lucky, you know", hardly believing what she had just said. "You're perfectly charming, Dr. Jones", she said as she opened the front door.

Indy smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Ms Garcia", he grinned. "Oh, and I'll let you know tomorrow when we plan to leave."

"Okay", she replied.

"Good night, Dr. Jones."

"Good night, Stella", he answered as Stella smiled and closed the door.

Selene was a _very_ lucky lady.

The next day after Indy had taught his last class, he gathered his things, left the classroom and headed out of the university doors.

As he strode across the campus, he noticed a familiar figure coming toward him and he smiled. Stella Garcia smiled back as she approached her favourite professor.

"Hi Stella."

"Good afternoon, Professor."

"I need to let you know what time we're leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. I called for you at your house this morning, but you had already left."

"Oh, yes. Well, I had to sort out a few things."

Indy nodded.

"By the way, I didn't see you at class today."

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that Dr. Jones. Something came up."

Indy held up a hand.

"That's okay. It happens."

"Well, I'd better go now. Oh by the way, thanks for walking me home last night. I mentioned it to mum and, well, she commented on how much of a gentlemen you are."

Indy smiled.

"Well, I must be going."

"Oh, by the way", he called after her. "I'll call for you at about eight O'clock tomorrow morning."

"Oh yes, of course", she replied as she smiled and left the campus.

Later that same evening, Indy sat in his front room with Selene. She had arrived at Indy's house and he had thrown his arms around her when he saw that she had been crying.

"Selene, honey. What's wrong?" he had asked.

"Oh, Indy. It's the hospital. They…"

Indy had then sat her down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Tell me."

"They're going to hold some kind of enquiry whether or not I…."

"Yes?"

"Indy, I've been suspended until further notice. It'll take a few weeks for everything to be sorted out."

Indy stood up, his eyes full of anger.

"Idiots! This is insane", he growled.

Then to Selene more softly: "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should have been more careful…"

"Oh for goodness sake Indy, its not your fault. I mean, what do they expect? Did they expect me to not see you when you were there?"

"That's what I was thinking."

"The Matron doesn't see what all the fuss is all about and the other nurses feel the same way."

"What are you going to do?"

Selene looked at him.

"I honestly don't know Indy. They're going to pay me a month in advance, but after that I could be without a job. I just don't know…"

Selene's voice trailed off and she began to sob.

Indy put his arms around her.

"Hey", he soothed. "It's gonna be okay. Y'know, I lost my job once", he told her.

"You did? When?" she asked curiously.

"About ten years ago. I was teaching at Princeton University. Let's just say that someone wanted me to resign but I said I wouldn't."

"What happened?"

"Well, they fired me and then after their misunderstanding, I was reinstated."

"I can't believe it. How could they do that to you?" she said, looking into his hazel eyes. "You're wonderful", she finished placing her hands on his head and kissing him full on the lips.

As Selene drew away and smiled, Indy said:

"It'll work out somehow."

Selene buried her face in Indy's chest.

"Indy?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I'd like to come with you to find the scrolls."

Indy looked at her.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'd really like to. Besides, the way your adventures turn out, you'll probably need a nurse before long."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he smiled playfully.

Selene didn't reply.

Indy then grabbed her by the waist and she yelped.

"Nothing. I merely implied that you, Dr. Jones get into the habit of…well, let's just say that you have a knack for getting hurt."

"Well, I guess you've got a point. Okay, we're due to be leaving early tomorrow morning. I need to call at Stella's house about eight O'Clock."

Selene nodded.

"She really likes you Indy."

Indy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Selene thought a moment.

"Looks like you're going to be outnumbered Indiana", she smiled playfully.

Indy paused.

"Yeah, I guess"

"You don't mind?"

"Being in the company of three lovely ladies? Not at all."

Selene put an arm around Indy's waist.

"No wonder Maria and Stella like you."

She glanced into his eyes.

"Because…"

"Yes?"

"You're quite simply adorable."

Selene then kissed Indy and it took his breath away.

"Selene, thanks for the other day, saving my life and..."

"Oh honestly", began Selene. "It just happened. I don't know what all the fuss is about."

Indy put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sweetheart, that knife could have killed me or at least done some serious damage. Your quick thinking prevented something bad from happening."

Indy then pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks once again, princess", he said, kissing her on the back of her head.

Moments later Indy drew away and stood up.

"Okay, Looks like we've got an early start ahead of us tomorrow."

"I'd better pack", said Selene. "Indy, I'm going to the boarding house. I'll be back later."

"I'll come with you".

"Oh, for crying out loud Indy. I'll be driving."

"I know, but what with all the attacks that have been happening lately…"

Selene sighed.

"Well, you're quite the gentleman at times, Dr. Jones", she sighed dramatically as they walked through the door.

Indy shook his head in wonderment and offered a lopsided smile. "I try"

Selene opened the front door to Miss McCormick's Boarding House for Ladies, and as she did, several ladies, including Anna, Rebecca and Lisa greeted her.

Following Selene was Indy and the ladies smiled when the saw him.

"Oh, hi Professor", smiled Lisa.

"Hi", said Indy who then flashed a smile.

Indy was just about to ask everyone how they were, when Miss McCormick came forward and smiled.

"Dr. Jones", she began, a concerned look on her face. "Selene told me that you were attacked and had been taken to hospital", she continued, leading him to a sofa.

They sat down and Selene smiled as the ladies dispersed.

"Are you okay now?" she asked him.

Indy touched the back of his head. It still hurt and the pain was evident on his face.

"Well, you see the thing is I…"

"Oh, you poor man!" she said in a sympathetic tone. "Let me get you something to help with the pain."

Before Indy could protest, she rose from her seat and rushed off.

Indy looked at Selene and smiled sheepishly.

"I told you she likes you Indy."

Miss McCormick then came back with some tablets and a glass of water which Indy took. He then stood up as Anna, Lisa and Rebecca approached him.

"Are you better now?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, I am", he replied.

"Selene said you got hurt", said Rebecca, her tone sympathetic.

"Yeah, I did."

"Does your head still hurt?" asked Lisa.

"Yes, it hurts."

Another woman approached Indy and smiled.

"Dr. Jones. Oh, I heard that you were in hospital. Does your head still hurt?" she asked, moving a hand up to his forehead.

Indy back away self consciously.

"Slightly", he replied.

"Uh, ladies. Listen. I really appreciate your concern, but we've got an early start tomorrow."

Indy was looking increasing nervous and Selene had to suppress a laugh as he moved to the door.

"I'll meet you at the museum at about seven, seven-thirty. I need to speak to you before we go."

"All right", she smiled.

Indy opened the door.

"Goodnight ladies", he said to the group that were hanging onto his every word.

"Goodnight, Dr. Jones" several of them replied.

Indy kissed Selene and then left.

Selene closed the door and was met with several complementary remarks about Indy, followed by a lot of giggling.

The next morning, Indy and Selene made their way to Brody's office at the Old World Museum.

Indy was dressed in a brown suit which was complimented by a dark red tie. Selene was dressed in a dark blue pencil skirt and matching jacket.

Margaret greeted them as they approached the office.

"Dr. Jones, Selene. Nice to see you both again", she said, rising from her desk.

"And how is your head, Dr. Jones?"

"Not too bad."

And then to Selene: "And does he make a good patient?" she asked.

"Yes he does. That is, when he's asleep."

Margaret laughed and Indy glanced at Selene.

A door opened and Marcus smiled.

"Indy, Selene. How are you both?"

"I'm fine", replied Selene. "Indy isn't one hundred percent though."

"I see. Well, I just wanted to see you before you left."

The three then left the office and began to make their way to the main exhibit hall and Marcus stopped in the corridor.

"Well, I'd better let you both go. Have a safe trip and Selene, do take care of Indy, won't you. Oh, and please cable me if either of you run into any problems."

She smiled.

"We will."

Marcus turned to the archaeologist.

"Indy, be careful."

"Hey, you know what a cautious guy I am" he grinned.

Indy asked Marcus if the Police had found out anything else about the man that they had captured and asked if he could let him know of any news while he was away.

Marcus then handed Indy a package which included the original scroll.

"Do take care of it Indy."

"Marcus. Trust me."

Marcus wished them a safe trip and then left them and as they were about to leave, Selene heard something.

She walked over to the closed double doors and opened them slightly.

Stood in the room were several students, a few who had gathered around by the Ark of the Covenant display.

Indy went over to see what Selene was looking at.

One of the students was reading a plaque which read:

' _This artefact of great significance was originally discovered in 1936 by Professor Henry Jones Jr. of Princeton University. It was then confiscated by the government and then after being stolen, Dr. Jones returned the artefact again in 1941 and it stands here today. As you study the Ark, please remember that the person who retrieved it did so at great personal risk and the Old World Museum is proud to have on display one of the most significant artefacts from biblical times.'_

"Wow" began one of the male students. "It's fantastic."

"Its one helluva discovery", said another.

"Yes," said the first student. "That's really something. I would love to meet the person, that is, Dr. Jones who found it. It says here he found it twice", he said in awe. "That's pretty amazing."

Selene smiled at Indy proudly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I could arrange that", she whispered in his ear.

Indy looked at her apprehensively.

"Selene, don't even think it. Besides, we have to go."

In the exhibit hall, a man strode up to the students.

"I believe that Dr. Jones teaches at the campus near here", said the man who was the head of the group.

"I wonder what it means by great personal risk", said one of the students.

One of the professors who had been at the Ark's opening night walked over to the student.

"Dr. Jones was suffering from pneumonia when he found that artefact, but he still managed to get it back to the museum. Bloody good show."

Indy smiled.

It was always great to hear people saying nice things about you when they didn't know you were listening. Just as Indy told Selene that they should be leaving, a female student approached the Ark and smiled.

"Oh, it's the Ark of the Covenant. It's beautiful", she sighed. " _And_ discovered by Dr. Jones."

She sighed again.

"He risked his life to get it. He's so brave…"

"Do you believe the rumours then?" asked the first student.

"Of course."

"So you believe that when he's not teaching, he has dangerous adventures in exotic lands?"

"Yes. How else would you explain his absences?"

Indy and Selene left the building and got into Indy's car.

"Well", began Selene. "That was interesting. So Indy, it must have been the greatest feeling in the world when you heard all of those people were saying all of those things about you. Just think. They didn't even realise that you were there."

"It was nice", smiled Indy, a warm feeling growing in his chest. "Makes me feel that all of my hard work is finally paying off."

"What do you mean? You don't need to prove anything to anyone. You are Professor Henry Jones Jr., the world renowned archaeologist."

Indy smiled.

"Hey, _and_ they were speculating about your adventurous lifestyle. What if they find out?"

"Ah, let them speculate", said Indy as he pulled the car up outside Stella's house.

Selene glanced at Stella's house.

"But Indy, what about…"

"She'll find out soon enough", he smiled as he got out of the car.

"I won't be long."

Indy walked up to the house and knocked on the door and almost at once Stella answered the door and smiled.

"Good morning, Dr. Jones" she beamed. "I just need to get the rest of my things."

"No problem."

"Please, come in", she said and he stepped into the hallway as Stella disappeared upstairs.

"Oh, I just need to say goodbye to Max", she told him.

Moments later, an Alaskan Malamute came bounding toward Indy, his tail wagging as he panted happily.

Indy smiled as Stella came down the stairs.

"Oh Max", she looked at Indy. "I'm sorry Dr. Jones, I…"

"That's okay. What a beautiful Alaskan. I used to have one of these when I was a kid."

"You did?"

"Uh-huh."

"What was his name?"

"Believe it or not, Indiana."

"Oh, I'm sure there's a story behind that", she grinned.

Indy told Stella that when he was about thirteen, and he lived in the American Southwest, a rattler was about to strike.

"Before I could react, Indiana grabbed the snake by the throat and killed it and so I took the name as a sort of nickname, I suppose."

Stella smiled.

"That's a great story, Professor."

Jean, Stella's mum came into the hallway and smiled.

"Dr. Jones. It's very nice to see you again", she smiled. "And I would just like to thank you for walking Stella home the other night. That was very nice of you. Stella is extremely lucky to have you as a professor, and she's always telling me…"

"Mum", pleaded Stella.

Indy glanced at his watch.

"Thanks", he said, a lop-sided smile escaping from his lips. "Well, we'd better be going", he told them.

Jean hugged Stella.

"Have a great time, dear."

"I will."

Stella said goodbye to Jean and then made one last fuss of Max.

Indy then picked up her suitcase, and was just about to take it out to the car, when Jean looked at him and Indy motioned for Stella to wait in the car.

"Dr. Jones," began Jean.

 _Here we go,_ thought Indy.

"Please take care of my daughter."

"Of course, Mrs Garcia. Trust me."

"Oh, I trust you completely, Dr. Jones. Very much so. Besides, I'm sure she'll be okay in the company of one of the most well known archaeologists in the country."

Indy was taken aback.

"Why, thank you. That's very kind", he smiled.

"No, thank you for asking Stella on the expedition. She's talked about it nonstop since Dr. Brody told her."

Indy smiled and nodded.

"Have a safe trip Professor."

Indy said goodbye and joined the others, putting Stella's suitcase in the back of the car.

"Okay ladies. Shall we?" he said starting up the engine to his 1938 Ford Coupe.

"Okay", sighed Stella. "What exactly did my mother say to you?"

"The usual thing. She told me to take care of her daughter."

"Oh honestly, I can't believe her."

Selene laughed.

"Oh, she's just doing the usual parent thing. She's probably just worried about you."

"I guess you're right. What time does the plane leave?"

"In just over two hours", answered Indy.

When Stella didn't reply, Indy asked. "Are you okay?"

"My stomach has butterflies in it. Don't worry. It's just nerves." Stella paused "I'm really looking forward to this. It's going to be great." She paused again. "Sorry, I always talk too much when I'm nervous."

After picking up Maria at her friends house, two hours later, Indy, Selene, Stella and Maria were airborne on a plane headed for Athens.

Stella tried to sleep but was too excited, but Indy, who had flown several times before, was now asleep and Selene looked over at him and smiled.

She was looking forward to this adventure and even though she knew it would be fraught with danger, she could not wait for it to start.

She then closed her eyes and drifted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Some time later, Selene woke up and glanced over at Indy who was sleeping. Stella and Maria were also fast asleep.

Selene smiled and thought back to their recent break.

After Indy had retrieved the Ark of the Covenant, both him and Selene had taken a long vacation consisting of one week in England, visiting Selene's mother, followed by two weeks in the American Southwest.

It had been a fantastic vacation and had given both of them the chance to really spend time together and, for Indy especially, time to relax.

Indy had not had a proper vacation for the past few years, as things had been hectic to say the least. Whilst on their trip, the archaeologist had thought back to the first time he had met Selene and remembered that year had been especially busy. Firstly, there was an adventure which involved the other two Sankara Stones, then a few months later the sacred Benben Stone had been stolen from Cairo museum and when Indy and his friends had retrieved this, they had learnt that the four sacred canopic jars of Tutankhamen had been stolen and they had also managed to retrieve these as well. When Indy had returned from _that_ adventure, Marcus had told him that an artefact had been stolen from a warehouse, this particular artefact being none other than the Ark of the Covenant, which Indy had originally retrieved in 1936.

Before Indy set out to retrieve the Ark again, Selene had put the relationship on hold and the next day, Indy had flown to Cairo with Marion Ravenwood and met up with his old friend, Sallah. At the onset of the adventure, Indy had a heavy cold and influenza which later developed into pneumonia. Marion had been shot and Indy took her to a hospital where he had collapsed. After Indy had recovered, they had eventually retrieved the Ark and got it shipped back to the States. Indy had returned to work after a few days of well deserved rest and sleep, and that evening, the Ark had been displayed in Marcus's museum and everyone had turned up to see the display of this magnificent artefact, and Indy was guest of honour that night. He was overwhelmed and slightly embarrassed at being the centre of attention, but Selene had encouraged him to address the crowd and she remembered how happy she was for him. After this, Indy and Selene had decided to resume their relationship and celebrations had gone on well into the early hours of the morning. A couple of days later, and Selene and Indy flew to England and had taken a train to Salisbury and had gone to Selene's mother's house. Selene thought back to Indy and her mother's meeting fondly…

Indiana Jones fidgeted uncomfortably on the train journey and Selene glanced over at him sympathetically.

The archaeologist had faced many things in his time. Nazis, Thuggee Guards, traps, deadly snakes, poisoned arrows and darts, injuries, gunshot wounds, stabbings and once he even had a near miss with a giant boulder in a Peruvian temple, but nothing could compare to what lay ahead.

Meeting Selene's mother.

"Oh honestly Indy. Relax. She's not that bad, really."

The redhead was met with an uncomfortable look from the archaeologist.

"Sorry Selene. I'm just nervous. I mean, what if she doesn't think I'm good enough for her daughter. She could have read a less than favourable report about me in the newspaper for all I know."

Selene sighed again.

"Indy, you're probably the bravest man I've ever met. You've faced enough danger to last you a lifetime and have seen things that would make most people run in the opposite direction, but my mother hardly qualifies as scary."

The train came to a slow halt.

"We're here", beamed Selene.

"Oh great", muttered Indiana.

"Oh Indy, relax."

They left the train with their luggage, and took a taxi to the house of Mrs Rogers.

Selene walked up to the front door and knocked.

Almost immediately, a lady answered the door and smiled when she saw Selene. She was in her mix-sixties and slightly shorter than Selene. Her hair was a silvery white colour and she wore a long navy dress.

"Hello", she beamed, hugging her daughter.

"Selene dear, how are you?" she asked affectionately.

"I'm fine Mother, and yourself?"

"Just fine dear."

The woman smiled at Indy.

"And you must be Dr. Jones."

Indy smiled and nodded.

"Yes ma'am, that's right."

She smiled again.

"Ooh", she exclaimed. "I just love that American accent. How wonderful it is that both of you are here."

She paused for a moment.

"Please, please, both of you. Come in."

Selene's mother ushered them into the house and closed the door. She led them to a cosy looking living room and asked them to make themselves at home.

A log fire crackled, giving the room a warm glow and adding to the cosiness of the house.

She then excused herself and went to the kitchen, returning a few moments later with coffee which she then poured for her guests and Selene smiled at Indy.

 _My goodness, he looks really nervous,_ she thought.

"So Dr. Jones", began Selene's mother. "Selene tells me that you are an archaeologist."

Indy nodded sipping coffee.

"Yes ma'am, that's right."

"And she also tells me how you first met. It was in China, wasn't it?" she asked curiously.

Indy nodded.

"Well, Selene has told me a lot about you and I've also read some newspaper reports too."

 _Oh great,_ thought Indy.

May smiled, catching onto Indy's nervousness.

"Oh, please don't worry. I would just like to say that from what I've heard, you're quite a well known, world renowned scholar and from what I gather, a very gifted individual", she smiled.

A warm feeling began growing in Indy's chest and he returned the smile.

"That's very kind, Mrs Rogers."

"Please, call me May. And would you prefer to be called Henry or Indiana?"

"Please, call me Indy", he replied.

Selene smiled and glanced at Indy with a _see-I-told-you-she'd-like-you_ look.

"Selene also tells me that you recently brought home a fantastic artefact."

Indy nodded. "Yes."

He then shot Selene a sideways glance.

"So, what has Selene been saying about me?" smiled Indy.

May smiled in return.

"Oh, she said that you had both been going through some relationship problems, and when you got back from Egypt, Selene and your colleague…"

"…Marcus."

"Yes, well, there were celebrations and apparently you were more than a little surprised when your friend called you to the front of the crowd."

Indy thought back to that night and smiled.

"Yeah. I didn't quite expect the reaction I got that evening."

Selene chuckled.

"Ah, you should have seen the look on your face though, when Marcus called your name."

"It was okay for you and Brody, and don't think I haven't forgiven you both for embarrassing me like that", he half smiled.

"Ah, I'm sorry honey", she soothed.

She glanced at her mother.

"Poor Indy. I don't think I've ever seen him so nervous."

"That", said Indy "was an understatement."

May smiled and picked up a nearby newspaper.

"Yes. Selene sent me this. I think you both look wonderful."

May passed the paper to them, and there was an article about the Ark's opening night, which included a picture of Indy and Selene which had been taken that very evening.

"I read the article", May told them. "I thought it made for very interesting reading, not to mention very well written."

Indy smiled.

"Yeah. It was written by a good friend of mine."

"Actually, she's one of Indy's ex-girlfriend's", said Selene.

Indy rolled his eyes and May smiled mischievously.

"One of them, eh? I see."

Indy looked at Selene.

"I think you've given her the wrong idea."

"Oh no, not at all", said May. "You seem like a very nice man, Dr. Jones."

"Gee Mrs Rogers, for a minute there, I thought you were trying to hit on me."

May smiled and the three of them erupted into laughter.

Later that day, May had taken Indy and Selene out to the town centre of Salisbury and Indy was telling them about the times that he had visited Stonehenge and the surrounding areas. Then there had then been a downpour and the three of them had returned to May's house, drenched.

May and Selene had changed clothes and as Indy had gone upstairs to take a bath, Selene and May were in the kitchen, drinking coffee and talking.

"So", began Selene.

"I think he's wonderful, dear", said May.

"I thought so", smiled her daughter.

"So", began May. "Tell me a little more about him."

"Well, as you know, He's an archaeologist and a professor at a local college. Indy is extremely gifted, especially in the areas of ancient languages and dialects and some people might take this the wrong way, but he is also an expert on the occult."

May didn't seem phased by this at all.

"He was originally going to be a linguist but decided almost at the last minute to be an archaeologist. Mother, I'm so glad that you like him."

"What's not to like. He seems very nice", said May. "And I understand that he's had his fair share of scrapes."

Selene nodded.

"And before you say anything, I certainly don't think that lessens the image of him. If anything, it enhances it."

May looked into her daughters eyes.

"Selene dear, I know that there have been some less than favourable reports of Indiana's adventures in the papers, but I truly believe that Dr. Jones is someone whose heart is in the right place, and if you love him, then that is good enough for me."

May sighed.

"It must be wonderful to get to travel around the world, looking for artefacts and getting to display it all in a museum."

"I'm afraid that doesn't always happen. It's a dangerous world out there and in the past, Indy sometimes loses artefact to, how shall we say, others. It doesn't come without risks and for the most part, Indy tends to get badly hurt on some occasions."

"I see."

"When Indy set out to look for the Ark last year, he had influenza which developed into pneumonia and he had to be treated in hospital. He gets the occasionally dizzy spell, but apart from that, he's okay."

May gave a sympathetic look.

"Oh, the poor man. Is he going to be okay?"

"He's going to be fine. He was definitely in need of a holiday and I thought that it would be an idea for us to come to England, and that way, you could get to meet him."

"And I like him very much, Selene. You're very lucky. He's smart, very intelligent and a wonderful man. And", she looked at Selene. "He's very handsome."

"Mother!"

May giggled.

"Well, Selene you have to admit, he's very good looking, and with the two of you together, well. It's no wonder that heads turn."

Selene rolled her eyes.

"Well, he's very popular on the campus, especially with his female students."

Selene sighed.

"Oh, I know exactly how they feel. I used to have such a crush on him…"

Just then, Indy entered the kitchen.

He was dressed in a dark blue bathrobe and he rubbed his hair dry with a towel.

"Are you ladies finished or do you want to continue?" he grinned.

"Indy", said Selene, hugging him.

May smiled and boiled some water for coffee.

"How are you feeling Dr. Jones", she asked.

"I'm fine", he smiled as May led him to the living room and Selene followed.

"Selene mentioned that you recently contracted pneumonia and that you still get dizzy spells."

Indy smiled.

"I've had a few, but don't worry I'm fine", he said stumbling slightly.

Selene and May somehow didn't seem convinced.

"It's okay, really", he smiled.

Several conversations later, May retired to bed, leaving Indy and Selene to talk.

"I really like your Mom, Selene."

"And she really likes you too, Indy."

"Glad to hear it."

"Seriously though. Are you okay?" asked Selene.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

Selene put an arm around Indy's waist and hugged him.

"I'm glad that you're okay darling", she said soothingly.

"I'm glad we managed to get away for a vacation. I was really beginning to need it."

"That's what I thought when I saw you sleeping after you had returned from your trip."

"Yeah? Hey, I want to know something. How come didn't you wake me?"

"Oh, honey. You looked absolutely exhausted. I just couldn't bear to wake you."

"I missed you."

"I know."

They kissed and Selene pulled away and smiled.

Selene then stood up, took Indy's hand and he followed.

They proceeded to the guest bedroom, closed the door, and Indy kissed Selene passionately.

"Hmm, you _are_ feeling better", smiled Selene.

They kissed again and tumbled around on the bed.

Selene remembered that a week later, when they had travelled to the American Southwest.

When they were in Utah, Indy had shown Selene where he had spent some of his youth and Selene was in awe. She could not believe how beautiful it was.

"Oh Indy", she said to the archaeologist as they both stood looking the landscape. "You are very lucky. Utah must have been a wonderful place to have grown up in. It's so beautiful."

"Yeah," had replied Indy. "It is beautiful, as a matter of fact, a lot like my companion."

Selene had smiled and had fallen into Indy's arms.

"Oh Indy", she sighed.

Indy had kissed Selene passionately and even now, just thinking about it sent a shiver down her spine.

They had spent the remaining two weeks travelling around Utah, Colorado and Arizona, and when Indy had returned to the States with Selene, he had felt wonderfully refreshed from their vacation and even thought he had thoroughly enjoyed the break, it was great to be back in the States.

They had been flying for some time now, and Selene, Stella and Maria were fast asleep.

Indy gradually woke up, looked over at Selene and smiled, also thinking back to their recent vacation. He remembered being pleased that Selene's mother had approved of their relationship. Indy closed his eyes and drifted. He began to think back to when they had returned to the States and he had met Marcus and Henry at the museum, and they commented that they were glad to see that Indy was back safely and that he was looking well.

Marcus and Indy had been talking and had passed the exhibit hall and Henry had strode up to them.

"Hello Henry", smiled Brody.

"Marcus", smiled Henry. "Son, how are you?" he asked, throwing his arms around Indy.

"Great, dad", replied Indy, pulling away from his father's bear hug.

Henry strode over to the double doors and pushed one of them open slightly.

"It certainly is a sight to behold" said Henry, referring to the Ark, which almost seemed to give off a glow of its own, even in the daylight.

Indy walked over to the Ark and smiled and Marcus and Henry looked at each other and smiled.

Moments later, two male students wandered over and looked at the Ark.

"What a fantastic artefact", said one to the other.

"I know", replied the other. "It's really something."

"What do you think, mister?" asked the first student.

"Yeah, it really is something", smiled the archaeologist.

"Imagine discovering something like that", mused the second student.

"Yeah, I know. And the guy who discovered that is one of the best archaeologists in his field."

Indy smiled as the two students moved off and he glanced at the floor, taken aback by the complimentary remark.

"Leader in the field, eh son?" smiled Henry, walking toward Indy.

He clasped a hand on his son's shoulder.

"That's my boy."

Someone was shaking him awake and he opened his eyes and looked up. "Indy. We're here", said Selene.

The plane had now landed and two hours later, Indy, Selene, Stella and Maria had arrived at their hotel, The Lotus Flower which was located on the outskirts of Athens.

Indy smiled and removed his fedora as he entered the hotel.

The reception was brightly decorated and giant wall hangings covered the interior and flowers in every corner gave the room a bright aura. Indy checked in, he excused himself for a moment.

Sat down on a circular couch was a lady who almost stared at Indy has he walked past.

Francesca Valesquez was in her mid thirties with dark olive skin. She was of Spanish origin and her long dark hair tumbled over her shoulders. She stood at five feet, eleven inches and was wearing a red dress which only seemed to enhance her golden complexion and her beauty. Francesca was in Greece alone, taking a holiday. Francesca was also single and had just eyed what she thought to be a prospective lover.

Francesca rose from her seat and smiled as she approached Selene and the others, and being of a very sociable and talkative nature, she immediately struck up a conversation.

"Hi," she smiled. "I'm Francesca Valesquez."

"Hello", replied Selene.

Selene then introduced herself and the others.

"It's very nice to meet you", Francesca told them, her thick Spanish accent unmistakable.

Francesca became very interested when Selene told her that they were on an archaeological expedition.

"Really? Well, you've come to a wonderful city. Athens is fantastic. You will have a great time here." She paused. "Did you see a man a few moments ago? I just saw what has to be the most wonderfully handsome man that I have ever laid eyes upon."

"Oh?" asked Selene.

"Yes, he is about my height. He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes and is gorg…."

Just that that moment, Indy walked over to the four women and smiled.

"Hey, everything okay ladies?" he asked.

Francesca's mouth became unhinged and her heart leapt as Indy flashed a smile at her.

"Indy, this is Francesca and she's here on holiday."

Indy smiled.

"Hi Francesca. It's nice to meet you."

Francesca looked into Indy's eyes.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Indy", she said, shaking his hand. "Selene tells me that you are on an expedition."

"Yeah, that's right."

"That's fascinating", she said. "Are you an archaeologist?"

Indy nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"And does this particular archaeologist have a last name?"

"Jones. Professor Indiana Jones, but most of my friends call me Indy."

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Indy."

"We'd better check into our rooms", said Indy. "Please excuse us", he smiled.

"Certainly", she smiled in return.

"Perhaps we'll bump into each other later", said Indy.

"I really hope so", she smiled.

Indy and his party found their rooms and as he and Selene unpacked their luggage in their own room, Selene turned to Indy and shook her head.

"Well, she was certainly forthright."

"Who?"

"Francesca of course."

"Can't say I really noticed."

"I can't believe how flirtatious she was being toward you."

"Hmm, perhaps."

"I reckon she knows who you are Indy, but she's not letting on."

"Maybe. I think that someone is getting a little bit jealous", teased Indy.

"Of her? Now why would I be jealous? She's got perfect skin, fantastic hair and is stunning to look at, not to mention the fact that she's taller than me…"

Indy placed his clothes on the bed and hugged Selene.

"Now, what's that supposed to mean?" he teased. "If its any consolation, you're pretty stunning yourself Selene. Have you noticed that almost every time we go out, men always seem to be looking your way?"

"Indy…"

"And you've got something that Francesca hasn't", he said, moving towards her. "You saved my life. That's something that she hasn't done."

Selene was exasperated.

"Oh honestly Indy. Are you still going on about that?"

"Yes I am", he smiled. "And I'm sure I'll be going on about it a lot."

"There's someone else who really like you Indy."

The archaeologist rolled his eyes.

"Now who are you talking about?

"Oh I think you know."

Indy rolled his eyes.

 _This was going to be some expedition,_ he thought.

Fifteen minutes later, Indy and Selene joined Stella and Maria downstairs in the hotel lounge and Indy told them that he was waiting for Marcus to contact him and until then, they were free to explore the surrounding area of Athens.

That evening at dinner,

Indy was dressed in a dark suit and wore a bow tie. Selene opted for a long dark green dress. That, together with her long red hair only enhanced her beauty.

As Indy and Selene walked into dining room and made their way to a table, they could not see any sign of the rest of their group.

Moments later, Maria and Stella appeared; Maria wearing a lilac dress and Stella wore a long black skirt and a short sleeved top. Both women's outfits enhanced their feminine curves.

They smiled at Indy as they sat down.

"Hi", smiled Selene. "Everything okay?" she asked.

The soft strings of Moonlight Cocktail, the latest record by Glenn Miller, drifted through the room.

"Yes, fine", she smiled back.

Stella looked across at Indy and couldn't help but notice how nice his eyes really were, and felt a pang of envy toward Selene. Despite this, she was happy for the both of them. She also noticed Indy he looked very handsome without his glasses.

Stella had asked Indy if he had ever been to Greece before and he replied that he had, and the first time he'd visited Greece was when he was very young and he'd also been brought up on the Greek myths by his father, who used to read Indy tales of Heracles, Hero, Argus and Ares to name but a few.

Selene, Stella and Maria listened to Indy in fascination.

"Wow, that must have been some childhood", said Stella.

Indy smiled. "It was. I knew the Greek myths by the time I was ten."

"Ten?" said Stella in awe. "That's astounding. I love the Greek myths, but am not familiar with all of them. Well, I am impressed professor."

Some time later, Stella retired for the evening, putting her tiredness down to jet lag.

Maria soon followed afterwards and Indy led Selene outside and they sat in the gardens which surrounded the hotel.

"You okay?" asked Indy as they sat down on a swinging bench.

Selene put an arm around Indy.

"I'm fine. And you?" she asked, a sudden look of seriousness filled her eyes.

"I'm all right. I just wish I knew where to start."

Selene held him close.

"Don't worry Indy. Once you hear from Marcus, I'm sure you'll…"

"Ssshh", said Indy suddenly, raising a hand.

He stood up.

"Thought I heard something."

The archaeologist cautiously surveyed the area and began to slowly walk around the hotel gardens.

Nothing.

He then returned to the waiting Selene, a look of confusion on his face.

"Indy, what is it? Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine", he sighed tiredly as he slumped down on the bench.

"Indy, you're exhausted."

Selene then stood up.

"Come on. Let's go to our hotel room."

A slow smile spread across Indy's face, and Selene Rogers knew exactly what that look meant.

"Oh Selene, that's a great idea", he grinned.

"Oh, for goodness sake Indy! Were no sooner alone, and you want to…"

Indy stood up and took Selene's hand.

"Now, what gave you that idea?" he smiled slyly, as they returned to their room.

Indy had the funny feeling that they weren't alone, though.

As Selene opened the door, she switched on the bedside lamps and sat on the bed next to Indy.

The archaeologist had removed his jacket and was just about to remove his shirt when Selene smiled and began to slowly unbutton it.

Indy looked into Selene's eyes, a beautiful mixture of blue and green, and was momentarily lost.

"Oh Selene, I…."

Selene placed a finger on his lips and continued to unbutton his shirt.

She removed the shirt and it fell to the floor.

Indy nuzzled her neck and kissed her all over. His hands worked to undo the buttons on her blouse which also fell to the floor.

Indy slowly ran his hands across Selene's waist and stomach.

Selene kissed Indy and various items of clothing were removed and it wasn't long before Indy and Selene were making love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Selene slowly opened her eyes.

She was led in bed and wrapped in Indy's arms, who was still sleeping and she glanced over at him and smiled, studying his handsome features.

Selene slowly got up and disentangled herself from the archaeologist, and Indy muttered something in his sleep and rolled over onto his stomach. Selene smiled admiringly at his deep tan and muscular arms.

Last night, their lovemaking had been gentle and tender which was something she loved about Indy.

Selene got ready and as she did, Indy slowly woke up.

"Good morning Indy", she beamed.

"Hi sweetheart. You look nice", commented Indy, admiring Selene's slim figure.

Selene wore a pair of tan light cotton pants and a white, short sleeved shirt. Indy dressed in a pair of black pants and a white shirt and they made their way to the dining room.

Sat at a table were Stella, Maria and Francesca who were all deep in conversation.

"So, Dr. Jones is your archaeology professor?" Francesca asked Stella.

"That's right."

Francesca smiled.

"I never had a professor as good looking as him when _I_ was at university", she mused.

"Are we interrupting anything", asked Selene.

"No, not at all", replied Francesca as Indy and Selene sat down.

"Well, hello Indy", smiled Francesca.

"Uh, hi Francesca", he smiled back.

"So, what are you all doing today?" she asked, her interest not just in their plans.

"Were not sure yet", replied Indy. "I'm still waiting for a cable from a friend."

"I see. Well, while you're here, why not explore some of the local ruins. I could take you, that is, if that's okay."

Indy nodded and smiled.

"Sure."

Fifteen minutes later, Stella was the first to arrive downstairs and as she was only used to seeing Indy in his professorial attire, it would take her a while to realise that, in fact, the handsome stranger dressed in khaki's, a leather jacket and fedora was, in fact, her archaeology professor.

She noticed that he was carrying a gun with holster, and a bullwhip also hung by his side.

Stella was just about to sit down when Selene came downstairs, followed by Maria, who walked up to Indy and smiled.

Then Stella realised.

Selene walked over to the surprised student.

"Selene."

"Yes?"

"It's Dr. Jones. For a moment I didn't recognize him. He looks so…"

"Different?" offered Selene.

"Yes", she said as Indy approached them.

"Ladies", he smiled. "Are you ready?"

Indy glanced at Stella.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Dr. Jones. For a moment, I didn't recognize you. You look really…"

"Different? Yes, I know."

"Please try to understand that I'm used to you wearing tweeds and glasses. Until yesterday, I didn't realize that you didn't wear glasses all the time. Oh, and something else."

"Yes?"

"I notice you have a revolver. Are we likely to run into any trouble, Professor?"

Indy smiled.

"You can never be to careful miss", he told her. "Especially now that we are at war, and with the recent bombing of Pearl Harbor, well, let's just say that I've always been a cautious person," he smiled.

Stella nodded and smiled, wondering if the rumours about the softly spoken archaeology professor were true.

"And please, call me Indy."

"Okay Indy", she smiled.

She loved that name, loved the way it sounded when she spoke it.

Indy and his four female companions left the Lotus Flower Hotel and the hot sun beat down relentlessly as they made their way to several ruins located on top of a hill.

Stella glanced at Indy as he walked ahead of the group with Selene, and as she did, she could hardly believe that Indy was the same man who taught at her university. Stella had heard many rumours that the seemingly mild-mannered scholar travelled around the world in search of ancient artefacts and certainly had more than his share of danger and adventure. His demeanor had also seemed to change as well, and she noticed that he seemed more confident here, less shy than he usually appeared in the classroom. They reached the top of the hill, which looked out at a breathtaking view of Athens and for a moment, no-one said anything. Instead, everyone stared in awe at the magnificent landscape before them.

"Fantastic, isn't it?" asked Francesca, and the others had to agree.

The vast area consisted huge temples which had once been built to honour the gods. Even though they had gradually worn away by time, a sacred feeling remained.

Indy had spent many years traveling around the world, and had seen more things than most, but even so, he was still in awe at the sight that stood before him.

"Oh Indy, it's fantastic", commented Selene.

Indy smiled and was about to reply when a loud scream was heard. Everyone stopped. Nobody moved.

"Maria", muttered Indy, dashing off roughly in the direction of where the noise had come from.

Indy stopped in his tracks and a man dressed in a purple tunic with black pants flew at the archaeologist.

Indy moved out of the way to see another man with his arm around Maria's neck, and he was dressed in the same attire as the first one.

Indy tried to grab the second man, but wasn't fast enough and the man delivered a blow to Indy's stomach and Selene screamed.

Stella wanted to help but didn't know how, but Francesca was already there. She tripped up the second man who cursed as he fell to the floor.

Indy smiled a 'thank you' but then notice that the man holding Maria now had a knife to her throat.

The others simply stared in disbelief.

 _Now what?_ thought Selene.

Indy paused.

A moment later, Indy's bullwhip was in his hand and the others could only watch in awe as Indy cracked the whip and the end caught around the handle of the blade, sending it flying. Stella and Francesca stared at Indy in a mixture of shock, disbelief and admiration and the man who had been holding Maria had almost the same look on his face, and he tried to run but Indy grabbed him and Francesca pushed the other man roughly in the same direction.

The men were silent as they were dragged away by Indy and Francesca.

Francesca was now even more infatuated and fascinated with Indy and Stella was in complete awe.

"Dr. Jones", began Stella. "I must know. How on earth did you…?" She stopped, trying to find the words. "What I want to know is", how did you do that? I mean, I thought you used a whip as a way to reach things, you know, like a rope, but…" she paused. "I'm sorry. I'm babbling."

"It's okay", he said. "It takes a lot of practice", he told her.

"I thought you were great, Professor", she told him, before smiling and joining Maria.

Francesca shared the sentiment and Selene smiled, but Indy simply offered a lop-sided smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see what the fuss is all about, but thanks anyway."

"Come on Indy", began Selene. "You've gotta admit, that was pretty amazing."

Indy shrugged again.

"Okay Selene, why don't you show everyone _your_ skill with the whip", he asked disengaging the bullwhip from his belt and handing it to her.

Everyone then stopped walking and Selene rolled her eyes.

"Indy, I really don't think this is the time. I mean…"

The man that Indy was holding suddenly elbowed the archeologist in the ribs and Indy gasped in shock. He hadn't expected that.

The man bolted and almost at once, there was a crack and the whip wrapped around his waist.

"But how…" began Stella.

"Like Indy just said. It takes practice."

Indy smiled as the man tried to struggle free.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Selene, the whip handle in her hand.

Indy smiled again as he disentangled the whip from the man and grabbed him. Selene really surprised him sometimes and Stella shook her head in wonderment, impressed by both Indy and Selene.

After a struggle with the two men, Indy and his female companions returned to the hotel and staff had called the Police and the two men were arrested. The men, although questioned, refused to speak a word and the Police told Indy that if they had any more news, they would call him. Indy had accompanied the Police to the station and they had let him question the men, but to no avail. That evening, Indy had a telephone call from the station, but the news was not good.

Indy listened in disbelief when he was told that both men had escaped from custody and there whereabouts were unknown.

"Gone?" asked Brody. After Indy had returned to the hotel. "Just like that? Does anyone have any idea how it happened?"

"No, I'm afraid not Marcus. Nobody saw them leave, and it's a real mystery as to how they escaped."

"Well, its funny you should say that, because I was only informed today that our non-verbal friend at the Police station has also disappeared."

"Really? By the same circumstances?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Listen Indy, old boy I was just about to cable you with some news about the scrolls."

"Go on."

"Well, I've just found out that we may have a possible location. There was a dig some time ago by some ancient ruins in Eleysis. You'll need to find the Temple of Apollo, if you're to find these scrolls."

"Okay", said Indy. "That gives us something to go on."

"Indy. There's something else. Many years ago, I did a friend of mine a favour. Well, I've just spoken to him and he would very much like to help you on this expedition. His name is Dr. Jordan Thomason and he is currently staying in a hotel known as the Mardi Gras."

"Terrific. We'll take a look at this place tomorrow."

"Indy, I'll be sure you telephone you if I come up with anything else."

"Thanks again, Marcus," said Indy, and he rung off.

That evening during dinner, Indy told the group about the phone call from Marcus and also that they would be traveling to Eleysis the very next day. Stella had then asked Indy about Apollo and he had told her that the Greek God was one of the twelve Olympian gods, the sun of Zeus and Leto.

"His name is connected to that of the Hittite god Apolunas, or may be cognate with the Spartan word, Apella or as it is known in Latin, Pellere, which means to 'drive away'."

"That's very interesting, Dr. Jones. I tried to learn Latin once but I found it very had to pick up."

Indy nodded and told her that it was not the easiest language to learn, but encouraged her keep trying.

Later, during dinner, Indy was in deep conversation with Selene and Stella glanced over at him and smiled.

She had been fascinated by his knowledge in the classroom, but now, she found herself having an even greater respect for Dr. Jones, or Indy as he preferred to be called. He was an intelligent man and someone who seemed to know so much about everything.

Stella directed her gaze to Francesca as she looked over at Indy, and it was obvious that the Spanish woman was completely besotted with Indy and Stella understood perfectly well how that felt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning, Indy, in the company or four ladies, left the hotel and took a boat to Eleysis.

On the way, Stella asked Indy some more about Apollo.

"You seem very interested", he told her.

"Well, Dr. Jones, I've always had an interest in Greek mythology."

"Please, call me Indy."

"Sorry Dr, uh, Indy. Try to understand that I still see you as my archaeology professor."

He nodded. "I understand."

Indy looked out at the vast landscape and squinted at the sun, which was now well over the horizon.

"Apollo went to Telphusa but was sent to Crisa by a nymph. There, he arrived at the Sanctuary of Mother Earth, and killed the serpent python, which was a symbol of the expulsion of the old earth matriarchal religion. He then realized that Telphusa was lying to him and he then returned and threw her off of a cliff and made himself a shrine there as well."

Stella seemed impressed.

"Y'know, Indy", she began. "It always amazes me how you remember all of this stuff."

Indy shrugged.

"Well, when you have an interest in things, it's easier to remember them."

"It's not just that though, is it?" she asked.

Indy shook his head.

"It's my upbringing, really. Greek myths, Arthurian legends, these sorts of things were part of my childhood, and even now after all this time, I remember these things quite easily, as if I learnt them yesterday."

"Your parents must have certainly been devoted", she smiled.

Indy smiled in return.

"It was my father really. He very much wanted me to become a linguist, so from a very early age, I was taught several languages. For instance when I read certain books, my father would ask me to read them in German, then in English. I remember Morte de Arthur being one of those books."

Stella looked amazed. "And how did your mother feel about that?"

Indy paused.

"Well, mom died when I was about twelve, so…"

Stella's face fell.

"Oh, Dr. Jones. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize."

Indy held up a hand.

"It's fine, really."

"How did she…?"

"Scarlet Fever. She had been unwell and had just gotten over an illness and then she contracted the disease and died", he said sadly.

For a moment, Stella didn't know what to say.

"I'm really sorry, Dr. Jones. I really had no idea."

Indy waved a hand.

"It's no problem, really."

Two days later, Indy, Selene, Stella, Maria and Francesca were sat outside of the Achilles Café drinking coffee.

It was a bright, sunny day and everyone was in deep conversation.

Everyone except Indiana Jones.

He was thinking about the scrolls and had been slightly disheartened when their current location had deemed unsuccessful.

It had turned out that Dr. Thomason was not at the hotel, and Indy had not been able to contact Marcus to tell him the news. They had also visited the site which Brody had mentioned, but could find no trace of Apollo's Temple.

Indy glanced over at the bustling street scene before him, people moving from stall to stall and the faint sound of music flitted through the air.

He then noticed someone moving through the crowd, a young girl of about fourteen, who was eyeing her surroundings with some caution. She was wearing silk purple pantaloons and a black halter top. He also noticed that she almost seemed out of place.

And then the archeologist noticed something else.

A car was fast approaching the girl and she was so taken by her surroundings that she didn't see the vehicle moving toward her.

Indiana Jones suddenly leapt up from his seat and raced over to the girl, just as the car approached her. Indy jumped in front of it, grabbing her and pushing her away from the vehicle.

Indy did his best to move out of the way, but the bumper of the car struck him on his right knee. The car then sped off, dust and small rocks billowing in the air. Indy gasped in pain as the girl looked up at him, a mixture of shock and gratitude on her face.

The others, having seen what had just happened raced over to the hurt archeologist and the startled young girl.

Indy gasped as he tried to get his breath back and Selene couldn't help but notice that Indy's knee was now bleeding and his pants were badly torn.

"Indy", she began. "I just saw what happened. How bad…."

"It's not bad. I'll live", grimaced Indy.

The young girl looked at Indy with a mixture of shock, awe and sympathy.

"You saved me. How can I….?" she began, her Greek accent evident.

Just then a man dressed in a black suit and glasses came over to them.

"Princess", he began, addressing the young lady. "There you are. I was beginning to…", he suddenly stopped as he eyed Indy's wound.

"My goodness", he said in a strong British accent. "What on earth happened?"

The Princess explained what had just taken place.

"And then this man ran over and pushed me out of the way", she finished, looking at the archeologist, her eyes shining with admiration.

She smiled at Indy.

"I want to thank you. That was very brave. I am Princess Jasmine."

"And I am Joshua Peters", said the man in a British accent. "Advisor to the King."

Indy smiled pleasantly and nodded.

"My name is Indiana Jones."

The Princess then gasped and Indy was momentarily confused.

 _I guess I have that effect on people,_ he thought.

"How extraordinary", said Joshua. "You see Dr. Jones, we have been looking for you."

"Oh? How so?"

"Please", began Selene. "He needs medical treatment."

Jasmine smiled and sighed. Of course. She had been in so much shock that she didn't realize that the man who had just saved her was Indiana Jones. _The_ Indiana Jones, the world famous adventurer and scholar, and the man that she had come to admire over the past few years. And now to see him in real life and up close. Her heart skipped a beat.

As they approached the hotel, Joshua told Indy he and the Princess had been specifically looking for him.

"You see Dr. Jones", began Joshua, "Jasmine's father, His Highness, the King of Greece heard that you were here and so myself and the Princess set out to find you."

"Me?" asked Indy, very surprised by the sudden turn of events.

As everyone got into the elevator, Indy glanced over at Joshua and the King's advisor continued.

"Yes. His Highness would like to talk to you about an archeological dig that is taking place and he would very much like your help if that is at all possible."

"Of course", said Indy as the elevator stopped. As they got out, he winced as Selene helped him to their room.

The others began to follow.

"I'd like that", smiled the archaeologist.

Selene opened the door asked Joshua and the Princess sat down on a couch in the lounge while Indy and Selene went to the bedroom and the others followed, concerned at Indy's injury.

"Right", began Selene, the nurse in her taking over. "Let's take a look at that leg."

Indy paused and smiled sheepishly.

"Well come on. I can't take a look at that leg with your trousers on."

"Uh, Selene. I um…"

Selene glanced at the others who couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, I'm sorry Indy. Ladies, would you mind", she said to the others who then smiled and left the room, closing the door behind them.

Indy undid his belt and removed his pants while Selene got hunted for her medical kit, something that she took everywhere she went.

After cleaning the wound with some warm water and cotton wool, she applied an antiseptic cream and smiled sympathetically when the unfortunate archeologist winced.

"Ow, that stings!" he gasped.

"Sorry Indy. I'm afraid it's quite a nasty gash."

Selene then bandaged her patient's knee and tied the bandage gently into a small knot.

"There. All done."

Selene then picked up Indy's pants which now had a large tear on the knee area, opened the wardrobe and took out a new, similar looking pair and handed these to Indy.

"Thanks", he smiled, wincing as he put these on and threaded the belt through them.

"Indy I'm sorry. I didn't see the car coming. The next thing I know, I saw you running out into the road and…"

"It's okay. I just did it without thinking."

Selene smiled at Indy with admiration.

"Well, I thought you were very brave all the same. And a princess as well."

Indy looked into the nurse's eyes and then kissed her.

"I wonder what this dig is about."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in", said Selene.

It was Joshua.

"The Princess would like to speak with you."

"Sure", smiled Indy.

Jasmine slowly stepped forward almost as if she was slightly nervous.

"Dr. Jones. I hope that your injuries are not too bad", she smiled.

"I'll live", Indy told her. "And thank you for your concern, Princess."

"I feel bad. That car was meant for me", she said, now beginning to sob slightly.

Joshua comforted the young girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry", she insisted, wiping her tears away.

"If you are feeling well enough, I would very much like you and your friends to accompany us to the palace and meet my father, as he would very much like to meet with you."

Stella and Maria stepped into the room.

"Sure Princess. I don't think that would be a problem", he replied, and the others agreed.

Indy gasped slightly as he moved his leg.

Stella looked concerned.

"Are you okay, Professor?" she asked.

Indy smiled.

"A bit sore, but I'll be okay."

Joshua had arranged transport to the palace, which consisted of a car big enough to fit everyone inside.

Selene glanced at Indy sympathetically as he winced in pain.

"Are you sure you're okay Indy?"

"Yeah. I'll be allright. It just hurts. Thanks for taking care of it. I'll tell you something though, it sure comes in handy having a nurse around."

Indy thought a moment.

"Have you decided what you are going to do when you return to the States?"

"I'm not sure. I still want to continue with nursing, that is, if they still want…."

"They will", Indy reassured her. "Are you seriously thinking of changing career?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to decide what I'm going to do."

"Well if it helps, I think you make a pretty good nurse."

Selene smiled despite her melancholy.

"Thanks Indy."

"Are you sure that you're okay, Dr. Jones?" asked Stella, who was sat opposite him.

"Yeah."

"Sorry if this is a bit forward, but I thought that was pretty amazing what you did back there. For a moment, I didn't quite realize what was going on."

Indy was silent for a moment.

"Oh great. I'm doing it again, aren't I? I'm sorry."

Indy was puzzled.

"What?"

"I'm talking too much again."

"Not at all. I just automatically reacted, that's all, but thanks for the compliment though."

Stella smiled.

"Dr. Jones, I get the feeling that there's more to you than meets the eye", she said, grinning.

Indy smiled as they approached the Kings Palace.

Guards dressed in their full attire stood to attention as the car approached them.

The two large doors opened from the other side and they entered a huge courtyard.

Everyone got out of the car to take in their luxurious surroundings.

In the centre stood a large fountain and surrounding the area were many trees and shrubs. Peacocks and other exotic animals roamed the courtyard.

Two more guards opened another set of doors and Indy and his friends gasped at the interior of the Palace.

The floors were covered with marble and a great staircase stood at the end of the room.

"Please, this way", said Joshua.

Indy and the others followed as Joshua led them into a great room with more marble floors and long drapes that hung from the windows.

Indy removed his fedora.

At the end of the room, sat on a throne was Jasmine's father, the King of Greece.

Jasmine smiled and ran over to him while Joshua then walked over to the King, bowed and then spoke to His Royal Highness quietly, so that his voice was almost a whisper.

The King then smiled and Joshua motioned for Indy and the others to come forward.

The King was in his late forties and wore a dark red robe that almost made his presence seem even more regal.

"Jasmine, are you all right?" asked the King.

Jasmine threw her arms around her father and hugged him.

"I am fine father", she said turning to Indy and smiled. "Thanks to Professor Jones here."

The King smiled again.

"Dr. Jones. Firstly, it is a great honour to finally meet you. Secondly, it seems that I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving my daughter's life."

Indy was flabbergasted.

"Why, thank you Your Highness", replied the archaeologist.

"Please", began the King. "Why don't you tell me what happened."

"Well Your Highness", began Indy. "Myself and my friends were sat outside of a café. I saw your daughter was in trouble and I ran out and pulled her out of the way. I guess I just did it without thinking."

"Ah, so Joshua tells me."

They were then led to a dining room and the King noticed that Indy was limping slightly.

"Please. Are you badly injured?" asked the King, his tone sympathetic.

"It's just a few scratches", said Indy as Selene replied at the same time with: "Your highness, Dr. Jones has rather a nasty gash on his knee."

Indy glanced at Selene who smiled sheepishly at the archaeologist.

Indy rolled his eyes.

 _Great!_

The King gave another concerned look.

"Then in that case, let me call for my private physician right away."

Indy smiled uncomfortably at the fuss that was being made. "It's okay Your Highness, I'll be fine."

The King held up his hand.

"I insist", he smiled kindly.

The King ushered a servant over and they ran off.

Almost immediately, two beautiful women with long, dark hair dressed in silk pantaloons and halter tops came forward and almost grabbed a very surprised Indy.

The each took an arm and smiled.

"Well, he seems very hesitant", said the first one, whose outfit was green. The other lady who was dressed in purple smiled.

Indy glanced at Selene and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Please do not be shy, Dr. Jones. My assistants will take care of you."

"I, uh, thanks", said a somewhat astonished Indy, as the two women escorted him out of the room.

Everyone else was seated.

"I really hope that Indy is going to be okay", said Selene.

"He'll be fine", Jasmine told her.

"Rose and Hyacinth are really quite beautiful, aren't they?" asked the King.

"They are", replied Maria.

"Please" began the King. "I do not believe that we have been properly introduced."

Selene made the relevant introductions while servants brought food and wine to the table.

"Your Highness", began Selene, "I understand that you've been looking for Dr. Jones for help on a dig site."

"That is correct. I have heard about the Professor's reputation and was interested to hear that he was in Greece. Ah, here he is right now."

Indy approached the table and noticed that all eyes were on him.

He was perplexed.

"What?" he asked, half smiling, as he sat between Selene and Stella.

"I just wondered how you got on with those two ladies", said Selene, grinning at Indy.

Indy shook his head.

"Just Fine. They took me to see the physician."HHHhhhh

He noticed that everyone seemed to be interested in listening to him.

"He took the bandage around my knee and after he had cleaned it, he began to stitch the wound, when one of those ladies came in and, let's just say that she made a complimentary remark."

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves.

"So, what did she say?" asked Selene. "Well", she continued, trying to gently coax him.

"She said I had nice legs", he shrugged and took a sip of wine from the silver goblet.

"Oh, that would be Hyacinth", said Jasmine. "You'll have to excuse her. She tends to be somewhat flirtatious."

"So, Indy. Did she make any more complimentary remarks?"

Indy flushed slightly and Selene laughed.

"Oh, come on Indy, tell me", she asked in a loud voice which caused everyone to look round.

"What was that Selene?" asked Maria.

"Oh nothing", replied Indy quickly, as everyone resumed their conversations.

"Dr. Jones" began the King. "As I have said earlier, it is a great honour to have you here."

"Your Highness, That's very kind" he replied.

"Dr. Jones, I heard that you were in Greece and Joshua offered to find you and my daughter insisted on joining him."

"Father", pleaded Jasmine, blushing.

Indy smiled.

"I see."

"Firstly, I wish to tell you that the local archeologists have been digging at a local site and have found something."

"Yes?"

"They have found some stone tablets."

"Oh?"

"Yes. But they cannot decipher the writing on the tablets. I have heard of your reputation and am aware that you are known throughout the world for your talents in the field of ancient languages."

Indy leaned back in his seat.

"Your Highness, me and my friends are currently on an expedition to find some scrolls, but I'm sure everyone here would be happy to help with the excavation."

The others agreed.

"That would be very kind", replied the King. "And now, I have asked more than enough from you as you have saved my daughter from possible death. How can I repay you?"

Indy smiled pleasantly.

"It's okay, really", he said modestly. "I'm flattered that you sent Mr. Peters and your daughter to seek me out."

"It is no trouble", the King replied. "Actually, there was another Archaeologist that was interested in deciphering the tablets, but I made the decision to let him go, as he was untrustworthy."

Indy was just about to ask him about that when Jasmine looked up.

"Father", she began. "If it is all right, I would very much like to accompany Dr. Jones on the dig site."

"Jasmine dear, it may be too dangerous."

"Your Highness, if I may" began Selene. "We would very much like your daughter to accompany with us, and of course, we will take care of her."

The King thought for a moment, glanced at his daughter and said "yes."

Jasmine leapt to her feet and hugged her father.

Moments later, Joshua described to Indy and his companions the details of the dig site and Indy agreed to meet the other archeologists the very next day.

Some hours later, Indy and the ladies returned to their hotel and retired to bed. Selene and Indy returned to their room.

"Well", began Selene, closing the door. "She certainly seems very fond of you Indy."

Indy shook his head in wonderment.

"Selene, why must you insist that every young woman I meet feels that way about me?"

"I don't. I just recognize that look in her eye. And why did she ask if she could accompany you on the dig site tomorrow?" asked Selene as she changed into her nightdress and got into bed.

Indy, who had also finished changing, also got into bed.

"Look, she's a princess. She probably gets bored being confined to palace life. I don't know."

"Yeah. I'll bet", grinned Selene, turning of the bedside lamp.

"So Indy", she began. "What else did those ladies say to you?"

Indy sighed.

"Nothing else", he said tiredly.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. Now get some rest."

Selene had wonderful dream and her and Indy were riding horses on a beach.

Indy shook her awake.

"Good morning", he grinned. "And they say that _I'm_ difficult to wake up", he mused.

Selene put her arms around Indy and kissed him.

 _Wow_ , thought Indy. _That's one helluva wake up call_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The house stood alone on a hill and inside a man busied himself with making a mixture of herbs.

He had decided that he had seen enough and now he decided that it was time to act. This man in question was tall, in his early fifties and British.

Alistair Robinson had heard that Indiana Jones was close to locating the rest of the scrolls. But the archaeologist had something else that he was interested in.

A redhead by the name of Selene Rogers.

He had studied her features when she thought that she was alone and had instantly felt attracted to her. He loved her femininity, and her beauty. He also loved the way that she seemed so compassionate, and he wanted nothing more than to get her to notice him.

Alistair Robinson liked to think of himself as a 'proper' archaeologist, but the truth was that he never qualified as one. He tried to pass himself off as one and almost got away with it, but the King of Greece soon found out that everything had been a lie and asked the guards to escort him out of the palace. As he thought back to that moment when he was asked to leave, he found himself getting angry once more.

Robinson resented people like Indy, people who had real PhD's, people who had qualified, and this knowledge just made him more resentful of Jones. He had never met Dr. Indiana Jones. True. But this didn't change the fact that he didn't like him. He would never admit that he was jealous of Jones and in fact, wanted to be just like him, and that very fact alone, burned him up.

Dr. Jordan Thomason sat tied to a chair, watching Alistair as he mixed up ingredients using a mortar and pestle. He stared as he ground the powder, each strike more ferocity than the last, grinding the potion in a way that it would soon be reduced to nothing.

When he had asked Robinson about the herb mixture, the Englishman had quickly changed the subject and had asked Jordan not to ask questions. Jordan, and had begun to watch in fascination at Robinson's aggressive, almost violent motion as he stirred the ingredients.

Thomason struggled against his bonds and Robinson was so caught up with what he was doing that he didn't notice that Thomason was free.

Dr. Thomason wasn't supposed to be here. If anything, he had planned to meet up with Dr. Jones and help him with his search for the lost scrolls, just like he promised Marcus Brody.

But like most things in life, things did not go to plan.

Robinson had now finished mixing the potion, made for a specific reason. He would make Selene love him and by the time he was finished he would send Indiana Jones to the darkest side of his personality, Selene would be his. More treacherous thoughts filled his mind as he suddenly came up with another idea. Brody would be sorry that he ever sent Dr. Jones on this expedition.

Without saying a word, Robinson left the house and Dr. Thomason waited until he had gone, throwing his bonds down and making his entrance swift.

After breakfast, Indy met up with the rest of the group in the hotel Foyer where moments later, Joshua and the Princess arrived, and Indy and his entourage were escorted to the dig site which was a short journey by car.

Indy did not feel altogether well, and something was beginning to bother him.

The archaeologist had woken up in a cold sweat last night, and Selene had still been sleeping. The dreams were always the same. He could make out Selene's face in the dreams and she was in terrible danger and in pain. Something bad was happening and there was something else.

He snapped out of his reverie as they arrived at the dig site.

Indy spoke with several of the archaeologists who told him that another tablet had been found and the tables had now been taken to the local museum.

Moments later, Indy and the rest of the group arrived at the museum where they met up with the curator. Rosie Mason was head curator, and she could hardly believe her eyes when she saw Indy approaching.

"I don't believe it!" she exclaimed. "Indiana Jones, how long has it been?" she said, throwing her arms around him.

"Too long", smiled Indy. "So, this is what you're doing these days?"

Rosie nodded.

"And yourself? Oh, don't tell me", she teased. "Still running around the world looking for artifacts, eh Jones?"

"You know me too well."

"And who are your friends?"

Indy made the necessary introductions and Rosie took Indy's hand and asked to be excused for a moment. Together, they went into Rosie's office.

"Well Jones", she began. "I have to say, you're looking as handsome as ever."

"You're looking pretty good yourself", he smiled back.

Rosie moved closer slightly.

"Indy, it really is great to see you. I'm really sorry that things didn't work out between the two of us. "

"Me too."

Indy and Rosie first met in the late 1920's and dated for some time, but the danger that took place in Indy's life was something that Rosie had a hard time dealing with and she then decided that it would be best to call the relationship off. She then moved away from the States and they had lost contact with each other.

"So, I'm guessing that the redhead is the lucky lady."

"You guessed right."

"Well, she's got great taste, I'll give her that."

Indy and Rosie had returned to the rest of the group and the curator had led them to a room where the stone tablets lay.

Indy put on his wire-rimmed glasses and after careful inspection, he looked up to the waiting group.

"This is like nothing I've ever seen before", he told them. "The writing is like ancient Greek and something else, but I'm not quite sure what."

Selene glanced at the tablet and then at Indy.

"Good luck in deciphering that text, Professor."

Something told Indy that he was going to need it.

After returning to the hotel some time later, and as Indy and Selene went to their room, a sharp pain shot through Indy's head.

"Indy", began Selene. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"But you're not, you're…"

"For crying out loud, Selene. I'm okay."

Selene sighed.

"Fine. Have it your own way", she said, sitting on the bed.

"Look, I'll be okay. I just need some time alone to think about these tablets."

Indy left Selene at the hotel and went outside and began to walk. He then came to bar and decided to grab a quick drink.

Indy went into the bar and noticed that it was very quiet, and there were very few patrons present.

He then sat down at the bar and ordered a scotch.

When Indy's drink arrived, he moved the glass around, the liquid sloshing about.

"Women", he muttered.

"Tell me about it", a male voice replied."

Indy looked over at who had spoken, and the man who had been sat a few feet away, sat next to Indy.

"Dr. Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say that I've been watching you for some time."

"Do you work for the government?"

"No, no. I'm just someone that has an interest in your work and methods."

"Why are you willing to help me?"

"Let's just say that I may have some information which may help."

Indiana Jones head began to pound. He felt dizzy and something was very wrong.

One minute he had been talking to Robinson. The man had told him a few bits of information but nothing that he could remember now.

He and Robinson had gotten on quite well, and Indy could have sworn that he was getting the after effects of a hangover, even though he'd only had a couple of drinks.

Now Indy found himself sat outside the bar, wondering how he got there.

He remembered that he had spoken with the King who had told Indy that if he needed to leave in search of the scrolls that he could return at any time. Indy could remember telling him that he wanted to try to decipher the text on the tablets as soon as possible and would try to do so before they left.

Indy finally returned to the hotel and ever since he had left the bar, he had an overwhelming urge to see Selene, and when he arrived at the hotel, he found Selene in their hotel room.

"Hi Selene", he smiled.

Without another word, Indy grabbed Selene and kissed her passionately.

Selene pulled away breathlessly.

"Well, that was an interesting approach. So, are you in a better mood now?"

Indy said nothing but just looked deep into her eyes and kissed her again.

 _What's going on?_

"Indy, you're being very affectionate. Have you figured out the writing on the tablets?"

"What tablets?"

"The stone tablets that you were looking at earlier." She shook her head. She was confused. "Indy, has something happened that I'm not aware of?"

Indy threw her to the bed and she immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Indy, what's gotten into you?" her voice stammered slightly.

Indy crept toward her and as Selene looked into Indy's eyes, she noticed that something had changed.

His eyes that were usually so clear, appeared to be glazed over, as if some kind of transformation had taken place.

That wasn't the only thing.

Indy's manner was strangely aggressive but Selene couldn't understand what could have possibly happened to change him so.

Selene got up from the bed and Indy came from behind and nuzzled her neck with his mouth, biting on her ear gently.

"Selene", he growled. "I want you now, sweetheart."

She turned to face him.

"Okay, but first close your eyes."

"Sorry Indy", muttered Selene as the archaeologist fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I'm afraid you left me no choice."

Indy woke up and tried to remember why he was led in bed at this time of the afternoon. Indy glanced down and noticed that his arm was in sling.

He got out of bed and no sooner had he gotten dressed when there was a knock at the door.

Indy opened it and Francesca walked in.

"Well, hello there Indy", she said seductively.

"Uh, hi Francesca", he laughed nervously.

Indy was about to say something, when Francesca closed the door and draped her arms around him.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She moved closer. "I really like you Indy."

Indy tried to pull away, but it was not easy, as his left arm was in a sling and Francesca was not only nearly as tall as him, but was strong as well.

Francesca ran a hand over his cheek.

"Oh Indy. You know, you're an extremely handsome man and have the most adorable eyes that I have ever seen."

Indy felt flustered.

"Why, thank you. Listen Francesca, I'm flattered but I'm already involved with someone. Selene and I…"

Francesca sighed cutting him off.

"I see. Well I just thought that…"

"Francesca, honey…"

"Oh Indy, you can call me that any time."

"Listen Francesca. I really like you too", he said, trying to disentangle himself from her.

"You do? That's great."

Indy rolled his eyes.

"I like you, but in a platonic way."

Selene entered the room where Francesca still had her arms draped around a very flustered Indy.

"Hello", said Selene.

"Uh, hi", began Indy. "Listen Selene, I can explain. I…"

Selene held up a hand.

"Oh Indy, its fine."

"Selene…", he began as she searched for something on the dresser.

"Oh, don't mind me", she said totally blasé.

"Now, where were we?" said Francesca.

"Oh yes. I was just trying to figure out how you got to become so handsome."

"I can answer that", said Selene turning to them.

"When they made Indy, they got all of the best parts of a person and put them into one", she grinned.

"Selene", began Indy, shooting her a look. _Help me out here._

"And when they made his eyes, well", she sighed. "They got the most wonderful colours together and…"

"Selene", pleaded the archaeologist.

"Oh sorry. I'll leave you both to it."

Indy stared angrily at Selene.

Selene went to leave.

"Selene!" growled Indy, as she closed the door.

Francesca ran a hand over Indy's cheek and caressed his forehead and to Indy's surprise, she gently pulled away.

"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying", she said.

Indy then shook his head and smiled and then his smiled faded. Something was very wrong.

He could hear his name being called. It was Selene, but where was she now?

Indy then realized that he was dreaming.

"Indy".

The voice was becoming louder now.

"Indy, wake up!" said the voice.

Indy's eyes snapped open and he found himself looking into the bluey-green eyes of Selene Rogers, who was now sat next to him.

"Indy, thank goodness you're awake. We were worried."

Indy looked around him.

He was led in bed and Selene was sat next to him. Blankets covered the lower half of his body and Stella and Maria found themselves staring at Indy's bare chest and strong arms.

They glanced at him sympathetically as they noticed the deep cut on his forehead.

"Selene, what happened?"

Selene wasn't quite sure how to tell Indy that she had hit him over the head with a book.

"It's complicated."

"Okay, in that case, why don't you tell me later", smiled Indy.

"Dr. Jones, how are you feeling?" asked Stella.

"I'm okay", he said, wincing slightly.

"We're glad you're alright", said Maria.

Indy then noticed that Selene had something that she was moving around in her hand, which looked to be a coloured stone of some kind, and Indy asked what it was.

"Oh this? It's a gemstone. A man that we met in the hotel gave each of us one."

"A man?"

"You're not jealous are you Indy?"

Indy was just about to reply and reach for the stone, when suddenly Selene jerked her hand back and moved it to her chest protectively.

At that moment, a familiar figure then came into the room.

It was Francesca.

Francesca stared at Indy's well toned chest and muscular arms and in turn, Indy stared at Francesca. His cheeks reddened slightly as he suddenly remembered the dream that had just woken from.

"Hi Indy", she smiled warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, hi Francesca", he said, self-consciously moving the blankets up over his chest.

"I'm fine."

Francesca sat on the other side of the bed.

"Indy, I was so worried about you", she said sympathetically. "Is there anything that I can do?" she asked.

"I'm fine, really", said Indy as Francesca glanced at Indy's strong arms once more.

She glanced at Indy with a look that said: _Are you sure?_

"Girls, I think we'd better leave Dr. Jones to get some rest", said Selene.

"I'd like to stay for a while", said Francesca, glancing into Indy's hazel eyes.

Selene rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Were going to get some breakfast. Would you like anything Indy?" she asked.

"No thanks Selene. I'm okay", he told her.

Francesca sat in a chair next to Indy's bed and Indy glanced at Selene with a look that told him he didn't want to be left alone with Francesca.

The others then left the room.

"Indy, is there something wrong?" asked the Spanish lady. "You seem to be a little bit uncomfortable."

"No. I'm okay. Just have a very big headache at the moment."

"Ah, I am sorry to hear that."

Francesca rose from her seat, moved closer to Indy and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Well, I hope you feel better soon Indiana", she said as she left.

Indy shook his head in wonderment, closed his eyes and let himself drift.

In his dreams he wandered down long forgotten corridors. He was in an Egyptian temple and at the front of the temple, a huge statue of Osiris stood. Indy knew that Osiris was the Egyptian god of Life and Death and he found himself thinking back to the dream that he had a few nights ago. Thoughts flashed through his mind and a feeling of fear swept over him. Something was wrong. The feeling consisted of his fear of losing Selene. Indiana Jones was a man, who over the years had lost many things. His mother, his wife, many friends and many girlfriends also. A feeling came over him. What if the same thing were to happen to Selene? He knew that if it did, and that was always a possibility, he could not bear it. He could hardly bear the thought of losing Selene, and from that moment, he knew that he must do something to prevent it, no matter what the cost.

In honour of Princess Jasmine's fourteenth birthday, a party was due to be held the following day and Invitations had been sent to Indy and his friends, the theme being Grecian-Roman.

The next day, Selene suggested they go to the party and Indy agreed as he seemed to be feeling better.

Selene had asked Indy what had happened the day before the incident and Indy remembered that he had gone to see the King and afterwards, he had….. he'd returned to the hotel, hadn't he? But something didn't seem right. It was as if something was missing, but try as he might he could not figure out what it was.

Selene walked into the room where several guests stood, talking and laughing amongst themselves.

She was dressed in a long, white flowing dress and had a wreath of flowers in her hair. Her companion was, however a bit more reluctant to enter the room.

Selene turned to Indiana Jones and smiled.

"Oh honestly Indy. Come on."

"But Selene…"

"Oh Indy, don't be shy. You look great!"

A few people turned around to see what the fuss was all about.

Indiana Jones sighed and walked into the room, attracting more than a few stares from most of the female guests.

Indy was dressed as a Roman gladiator and wore a dark blue wool tunic which ended just above his knees. On top of the tunic he wore a black cuirass made from leather, which was decorated with silver animal symbols. On his feet he wore boots, and together with his beard growth, he looked like a fierceless warrior.

Stella and Maria glanced over at Indy and couldn't believe their eyes, and needless to say, both of the young ladies couldn't help but stare at the archeology professor's change of attire.

Together, they walked over to Indy and Selene and Princess Jasmine bounded over to them.

"Oh hi Dr. Jones. You look great!" she gushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, you all look wonderful!" she apologized.

"It was Selene's idea", said Indy handing the young lady a wrapped present.

Jasmine unwrapped the present and in a small box was a pearl necklace.

"Oh, it's beautiful", she exclaimed. "Thank you."

Indy smiled, leaned over and kissed Jasmine on the cheek and she giggled and ran off.

"Must be the tunic", said Selene, going over to the punch bowl and pouring a drink.

At that moment, Francesca who was dressed similarly to most of the ladies at the party entered the room. She saw Indy and made her way over to him.

She glanced at his tanned, muscular legs and smiled.

"Well, hello Indy", she said in a low, seductive voice.

"Um, hi Francesca", he said, flashing a nervous smile.

Francesca moved closer and smiled.

"Well, I have to say, you look very handsome this evening."

Francesca then leaned over and whispered in his ear. "But let's face it Professor, you always look good no matter what you're wearing."

Indy was momentarily taken aback.

"Well, uh thanks", he said, flashing another smile. "Listen Francesca, I've uh, I've got to find Selene."

"Oh", said Francesca, pointing near the punch bowl table. "She's right over there."

"Yeah, well. I'll see you later."

"Bye Indy", she replied, once again glancing at his tanned, muscular legs.

At that moment, there was an announcement and the King entered the room and he sat down at the head of the table and then, as everyone was seated, Selene sat down and Indy sat next to her.

Selene eyed Francesca, who was heading toward the table.

"I see that Francesca turned up."

"Yeah."

"So, what did she want?"

"Selene, are you jealous?"

Selene glanced at Indy, surprise in her eyes.

"No, I just know what she's like."

Indy glanced at Selene and grinned.

"Trust me."

The King tapped his glass gently and smiled at his daughter Jasmine.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to Jasmine's birthday party. I would now like to propose a toast to Jasmine. Happy birthday daughter!"

"Thank you father", said Jasmine, as everyone drunk from their glasses.

Indy glanced at Jasmine and smiled. The young princess smiled back and Indy winked. Jasmine's heart did somersaults. She did like Indy very much!

The evening was filled with fantastic conversation and wonderful food.

"Dr. Jones", began Jasmine. "If you don't mind me asking, when is your birthday?"

"It's on the first of July", replied the archaeologist.

"I see. It's a while then."

"Uh-huh."

"Princess", said Selene. "Would you like me to tell you a story about Dr. Jones' last birthday?"

Indy didn't get a chance to reply as Selene began the story.

"Well you see, myself and his good friend Marcus wanted to throw Indy a surprise party, but we knew if we did it at his house, he would find out too easily."

"Well, how did you find a way around it?" asked the princess.

Selene put down the telephone receiver.

She had just been speaking with Marcus Brody about a surprise birthday party for Indy. At first they wanted to hold the party at Indy's house, but then Marcus came up with the idea that they should hold it at his house, and this would cloud any suspicions that the archaeologist would have.

Later that day, Selene worked for a few hours at the hospital, and by the time she arrived at Indy's house that evening, Indy had already arrived and was sat at his writing desk.

"Good evening", chirped Selene.

"Hi honey."

"Good day?"

"Yeah, not bad, actually."

Indy rose from his writing desk, rubbed his eyes, poured himself a drink and loosened his bow tie.

"So Indy. Are you having a good birthday?"

He nodded.

"It's been fine so far."

"Indy, I want to take you out to dinner."

The archaeologist began to protest.

"Selene…"

"Oh for goodness sakes Indy, it's your birthday."

Indy raised a hand.

"Okay. I'll just go take a shower, get dressed and we'll go."

"Okay", smiled Selene.

Selene quickly called Marcus to let him know that part of their plan had worked and in twenty minutes, the

museum curator's plan would be fully in place.

Selene then went upstairs to change.

Twenty minutes later, Indy emerged downstairs. He was now dressed in a dark suit and his hair was neatly parted.

"Are you ready?"

"I am", replied Selene.

Just at that moment the telephone jangled and Indy answered.

"Indy", said a familiar voice. "Happy birthday, old boy. Listen, I have something that I need to speak to you about."

"Marcus, what is it?"

"Well the thing is, Indy. I hope you don't mind, but can you come around to the house right away?" asked the Englisman.

"Yes, of course", replied Indy.

As Indy put down the phone, Selene asked: "Indy, what is it?"

"That was Marcus. I'm not sure. Listen Selene, do you mind if we stop by Marcus' before we go to the restaurant?"

"No, not at all."

They left the house and Indy drove a little faster than usual to get to Brody's house. Once there, Indy got out of the car followed by Selene, and urgently knocked on his old friend's door.

The archaeologist then noticed something.

Marcus's door was ajar and all the lights were off.

"There's something going on here", he muttered to himself.

Indy pushed the front door open slightly, and had no sooner done that, when suddenly, the lights came on and everyone shouted "Surprise! Happy birthday Indy!"

Indy gasped as his father came forward and hugged him. Several of his friends and students smiled at his surprise.

Indy then glanced around the room.

Balloons and streamers decorated the walls, and on a nearby table there was food and drink.

Indy gasped once again.

"Uh, Marcus. I don't know what to say. I mean, this is great. I didn't expect…"

His voice trailed off as he turned to Selene who looked up and the ceiling innocently.

"You…", he began. "You knew all along."

Selene tried to look innocent and did her very best to smile sweetly.

"Why Dr. Jones. I don't know what you're talking about."

That evening had been a great one and Indy had thanked everyone for their kind gesture.

Once they had left Marcus' house, Indy and Selene had returned to Indy and were now sat curled up on the sofa in Indy's front room.

Selene looked deep into Indy's eyes and kissed the very tired but happy archaeology professor and he could just feel the world just slip away.

After Jasmine's party had finished, Indy and his friends said goodnight to their hosts and returned to the hotel. When Indy and Selene had reached their room, Indy walked over to the bed, sat down and sighed.

"Are you okay Indy?"

He looked up at her.

"I'm tired and my legs ache."

"Well, let me see if I can help with that."

Selene helped the archaeologist lie back on the bed, his back resting against the headboard. Selene then began to massage the bottom of Indy' legs and gradually moved her hands up slowly and began to massage just below the knee. Indy closed his eyes, leant his head back and sighed.

"Feels good?"

"Yeah", he murmured.

Selene now slid her hands up above Indy's knees and began to massage. Slowly, she moved her hands inside the tunic and began to massage the inside of Indy's thighs. Selene then ran her nails down his thighs and Indy jumped awake.

"Selene!" he exclaimed. "What…?"

"Oh, Indy", she breathed, wrapping her legs around him, straddling him.

"Um, Selene. What's going on?"

Selene put a mouth to his ear.

"Oh Professor, don't tell me you're shy", she said in a deep, husky voice.

Indy was momentarily speechless.

He pushed Selene away.

"Selene honey. This is great, but well, there's something…"

Selene put a finger to his lips and nuzzled his neck with her mouth.

Indy grinned.

"Selene honey. What's gotten into you? You're not normally like this", he said, standing up.

Selene pulled Indy back and he fell onto the bed.

Selene then climbed on top of the bewildered archaeologist.

"Selene…"

"Oh Indy", she breathed, sitting on his stomach. "I want you now!"

Indy just managed to push her away.

"I want you too, honey, but not like this."

Indy knew that something was very wrong, but he didn't know how to make her stop.

As Indy moved off the bed, Selene put her arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck with her mouth, and then moving up to his ear.

"God, you look so sexy in that outfit", she purred into his ear.

Indy had to stop himself from turning around and kissing her. Instead, he had another idea. He turned around and hugged her.

"Oh Indy", she whispered.

"It's okay, sweetheart", he muttered, slowly leading her to the dresser.

"I'm sorry Selene", he muttered, as she fell to the floor. " But I hate to do this", he said, glancing at Selene's unconscious form.

While Selene was hugging Indy, he had picked up a book and had hit her over the head.

Indy was about to pick Selene up and place her on the bed when there was a knock at the door.

He opened the door and Francesca, Maria and Stella entered.

"Ladies, am I glad to see you. Selene has…"

Francesca slowly walked over to Indy and his heart sank as she draped her arms around him and smiled.

The door was then locked by the others.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you Jones?" asked the Spanish lady.

"Uh Francesca", he began, his eyes scanning for a way out.

"Oh Indy", she began. "You have no idea what it's like watching you with her when the three of us have feelings for you."

She then glanced over at the Maria and Stella.

"Do you want to take over?" she asked.

"No", replied Maria. "He's yours for now."

"For now?" asked Indy nervously.

Something was _seriously_ wrong here.

Francesca was just about to kiss Indy when he pulled away.

"Okay ladies", said Francesca to the other two. "He's all yours!"

Francesca leant close to Indy. "Oh, and you look so sexy in that gladiator outfit of yours", she smiled flirtatiously.

"Francesca!" growled Indy.

As she walked off, Maria came over just as Indy ran for the door, trying to open it, but without success.

"Oh Indy", began Maria. "Why are you even trying. You know you want us."

"You're all out of your minds!" exclaimed Indy. _There's something seriously wrong here. I have to get out!_

Maria came over and pushed Indy on the bed and he fell back. She then slowly crawled over to him.

"Indy", she began.

The archaeologist began to feel dizzy, but fought to stay awake as Maria ran a hand over his forehead.

"Do you remember that letter I wrote you in India just after I'd met you?"

Indy nodded, frantically trying to look for a way out.

"Well, I meant every word. You are an absolutely fantastic man, but as Francesca said, do you know what is like to know someone who is unreachable?"

Stella walked over to the bed and sat down as Francesca moved off.

Indy was now beginning to feel sluggish and tried to focus.

"Professor", began Stella.

"Now, think of my situation. You are my archaeology professor, and someone I see almost every day."

Stella ran a hand over Indy's forehead. "Do you have any idea what its like to see you with Selene, knowing

that I won't ever have a chance to be with you?"

Indy was unsure what to say. Instead he concentrated all his efforts to move off the bed and with every ounce of strength, he jumped up from the bed and crashed through the window, landing on the grass outside.

"No!" yelled Francesca.

What on earth was going on? Why were the girls acting this way? It was like they were possessed somehow.

Then it hit him.

He remembered what Selene had told him. The four women had been given a gemstone from a secret admirer and the time that Indy went to touch Selene's gemstone, she snatched the gem away from him, and change the subject. Thinking about it, he had noticed that for the past couple of days, they had been acting rather strangely.

Indy went back into the hotel and went up to Francesca's room. There he found the gem and smashed it to the floor. He slowly went back to his own room and was surprised at what he saw. Selene and the others were all sprawled across the floor asleep.

Indy quickly found Selene's gemstone, and also smashed it. The gem broke into several pieces, and Indy ground this with his boot, before discarding the pieces.

Indy had then gotten a porter to carry the girls back to their room, which were situated down the hall, and finally, Indy had then put Selene to bed.

He changed out of his outfit, changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. He then turned out the light and hoped for their sakes that the girls would have forgotten about this evening the next morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning, Indiana Jones sat in the hotel restaurant eating breakfast. Alone.

He had awoken with a slight headache and as he had gotten dressed, he slowly remembered what had happened the night before.

The archaeologist glanced around and wondered where his companions were.

Outside of the restaurant, four ladies slowly approached the room and stopped.

"What are we going to do?" asked Maria.

"I have no idea", replied Stella.

"Okay, we need to come up with some kind of plan", began Francesca.

"This is ridiculous", said Selene. "We can't avoid him forever. We need to do something."

Francesca glanced at Selene.

"You go and speak to him."

Selene glanced back at Francesca.

"Well, you are his girlfriend after all."

Selene held up a hand and sighed.

"Okay."

She then took a deep breath and slowly entered the restaurant.

Indy saw Selene in the corner of his eye and met her gaze.

Selene flushed as she suddenly remembered what had happened the night before.

"Selene."

"Um, hi Indy."

"Hey. Please", he gestured. "Sit down. Have some breakfast."

"Indy", she began. "I just wanted to say that, well, the thing is I…"

Indy held up a hand.

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"Indy. I just don't know what to say. I just don't understand the way that I behaved last night. It was almost as if my mind wasn't my own."

Indy looked deep into Selene's eyes.

"Selene, it's okay. Really it is. There's obviously something strange going on, and something which is beyond our control. My guess is the guy who gave you that gemstone is trying to get to us somehow."

Indy looked up and glanced over at Maria, Stella and Francesca who were now making their way over to the table.

"Dr. Jones", began Stella.

"I know what you're going to say and its okay", Indy told them. "Everything is fine."

Almost at once, the girls breathed a sigh of relief and sat down at the table and Indy and Selene agreed to meet the others in the reception area after breakfast.

As Indy rose from the table, he said: "If you'll excuse me ladies."

As he left the room with Selene, the remaining ladies let out another sigh of relief.

"Do you think he remembered?" asked Maria.

"Of course he did", replied Stella.

"I wonder what he thinks of us now", said Francesca glumly.

Just at that moment, Indy came into the room and with a straight face and leant across the table.

"Oh by the way ladies, you've really got some great seducing techniques there."

Francesca rolled her eyes, Maria giggled and Stella blushed.

Later that morning, Indy and his companions went to the palace as the stone tablets had been moved there. Moments later, they were sat down speaking with the King.

"Jasmine would very much like to show you something", he said leading them up a grand staircase and down a long marbled hallway.

The King stopped at a door and knocked. When there was no answer, he knocked again.

He then entered and noticed that the window to his daughter's room was wide open and as he approached the window, Joshua came running into the room.

"Your Highness, they've taken her!"

"Not my daughter…"

Joshua nodded.

"But how?"

Indy rushed over to the window and looked down at the street below, where he could see two figures. The smaller figure, dressed in bright clothes was struggling to break free.

Indy jumped down to the balcony below and everyone gasped.

Indy looked up.

"I'll be right back."

He jumped over the balcony wall and it wasn't long before he found a horse and was steadily galloping toward the two figures.

The man and the princess had now disappeared.

Indy glanced toward the skyline and could just make out a figure of a horse and moments later saw that he was seeing two people on a horse and he began to ride faster.

The horse was now out of sight and as Indy rounded a corner he stopped his horse as he noticed something. The riders had now dismounted the horse and the animal was now stood outside next to a building.

Indy dismounted his own horse and slowly snuck over to the building. He then looked for a way to get up to the balcony that protrude from the side of the building.

He unhitched his bullwhip and cracked it towards the balcony, and the end wrapped around one of the balcony's grates and pulled himself up.

Jasmine had heard a noise and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she saw the six foot figure of Indiana Jones enter the room.

"Indy!" she gasped. "You're here to save me. I knew you would."

No sooner had Indy flashed a smile, when a door to his right opened and a huge man well over Indy's height strode into the room.

Indy's smile instantly changed to that of someone who was now in serious danger.

As the man flew at him, Indy cracked his bullwhip and caught the man around the neck and pulled.

The huge man let out a yell and crashed to the ground.

Jasmine screamed.

The man quickly jumped up and flew at Indy again, hitting the archeologist in the jaw, which sent him flying backwards.

"Dr. Jones!" yelled Jasmine, worried for his safety.

 _Don't worry about me, Princess._ He'd no sooner thought that when the guard picked him up and threw him across the room.

Indy grimaced and picked himself up from the floor, bracing himself for the guard's next move.

"Okay, buddy", he said. "I take it I'm not welcome here, huh?"

Indy flew at the man and landed a sharp uppercut to the jaw, which sent him flying.

Indy grabbed the princess' hand.

"C'mon sweetheart, I think its time to leave", he smiled.

"Dr. Jones, look out!" shrieked the princess.

The man was on his feet again and made a tackle for Indy. The archaeologist ducked and the man went flying out of the window screaming as he fell. Indy and Jasmine then looked out of the window and glanced down at the man who now lay in an unconscious heap.

"You okay?" Indy asked.

The princess nodded then she hugged him.

"Oh, Dr. Jones. I'm so glad you came. I knew you wouldn't hesitate", she gushed.

"C'mon. We'd better get out of here."

When Indy and Jasmine returned to the palace, the King ran to his daughter and picked her up in his arms.

"Daughter, you are all right? I was worried. How could this have happened?"

He then turned his attention to Indy.

"Dr. Jones, I am once again indebted to you for saving my daughters life."

Selene glanced over at Indy and smiled.

"However can I repay you?"

"Your Highness. I would very much like continue to make use of your study and library if that is okay."

"Of course!" boomed the King. "But are you sure that there is nothing else I can do?" he said, studying the archeologists face which was now cut and bruised.

"Perhaps Hyacinth and Rose would be able to offer you a back massage."

Indy smiled. "I'm fine Your Highness, really."

"But I must insist."

Half an hour later, Indiana Jones led face down on a couch and Hyacinth was massaging the sore, tired muscles of his back.

"Dr. Jones", she began. "You are very tense. Rose tells me that your work can be quite strenuous at times."

"That's one way of saying it", muttered Indy, letting himself get lost in Hyacinth's soothing touch.

"Every time I see you, you seem to be hurt in some way. Is there anything else I can do?" she asked.

"I'm fine", said Indy, flinching at a sore muscle that Hyacinth had touched just a little too hard.

"Are you sure about that?" she smiled.

The following day, Indy sat in the palace study, trying to decipher the strange markings on the tablet that had been found on the dig site.

Selene entered the room, wearing a green dress. Together with her long, red hair, she looked stunning.

Indy rose from his chair and took her hands in his.

"Selene, you look absolutely beautiful", he said.

"Oh Indy, thank you. I wanted to know how everything is going," she said, putting her arms around his waist.

"You know, I happen to think that you look extremely attractive when you wear glasses…"

Indy moved closer.

"Really?"

"Yes. And it seems that I'm not the only one who thinks so."

Indy raised an eyebrow.

"Francesca?"

"Yes."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Selene grabbed Indy's hand, and together they walked outside of the palace and into the surrounding gardens.

The palace gardens were beautiful and were full of exotic plants and flowers. Peacocks and other exotic birds and the gardens aroma only added to its beauty.

Despite their wonderful surroundings, Selene noticed that Indy seemed despondent.

"Indy. Is everything alright?"

"Selene, why don't we sit down for a moment."

"What is it?"

"Selene, I…"

"Is it me?" she asked.

Indy smiled.

"Not at all. Things are great between us, really they are. It's just me."

"What do you mean?"

Indy sighed.

"Selene, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Indy, what is it?"

Indy paused, trying to find the right words.

"Selene", sighed Indy. "I was married once."

"I know", she replied.

Indy was surprised.

"But how?"

"Marcus told me."

"Marcus?"

"It wasn't intentional. It just slipped out."

Indy nodded.

"Listen Selene, I'm really sorry. I guess I should have told you sooner."

"It's fine", she said, her tone sympathetic.

"What else did Brody say?"

"Not much. He thought it would be best if I asked you about it so you could tell me in your own words."

Indy paused again, and told her that in 1925 he was teaching Celtic archaeology in London, and one of his students was a Scottish lady by the name of Deirdre Campbell. Deirdre's mother was Joanna, who was the department head and Indy's boss. He told her that Deirdre had written a paper about a possible discovery of a golden scroll, which was said to have belonged to Merlin at one stage. He went on to tell her that both he and Deirdre went on an expedition to Scotland to try to find it and during the excavation, there was a cave-in and "Deirdre was hurt and before that, myself and Deirdre really hit it off."

"What happened?"

"Well, during the adventure we both talked about getting married."

"Did you propose to her?"

Indy smiled.

"Well, I was the one who suggested it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was fairly young at the time, but I still felt it was the right thing to do. The following year, we were on an expedition in Tikal, searching for the Mask of Camatoz. Things were pretty tense between us and a rift had begun to set in. Deirdre was kidnapped and after a few negotiations with the bad guys, the expedition came to an abrupt end."

"How so?"

Indy told Selene about Roland Walcott who had supposedly died, but it turned out that he was very much alive. He also told her that he had been injured by a gunshot wound.

"Were you badly hurt?"

"It was a flesh wound. It took a while, but I healed" He said nonchalantly. "The next day I returned to New York. I remember that there was an exhibition at Marcus' museum and I turned up on the opening night wearing a tux, my arm in a sling."

Selene gently touched Indy's arm.

"Deirdre turned up at the exhibition and told me that the relationship was over. I was devastated. I was unable to go after her so I called for her at her flat the next day. She left me a note and on it she said that she was taking a ship which was leaving that afternoon. I took a taxi to the harbour and thought that she'd gone. I was so desperate, I was even considering jumping in and swimming to the damn thing to find her."

Selene grinned.

"That sounds exactly like you, Indy."

"Well, it turns out that she was stood behind me. She told me she couldn't do it. She couldn't leave."

Selene shrugged.

"I can't say I blame her, really."

"The next day, we set off for Brazil in search of a lost explorer named Colonel Percy Fawcett who had been

missing for some time. We also set out to find a lost city."

"So, you got married when you returned home?"

"Well, not exactly", said Indy. "We actually got married on a boat."

"Oh Indy, that's so romantic", said Selene dreamily.

Indy told Selene about their search for the colonel and the seven veils. He also told her about how the plane had crashed about what happened just before he lost consciousness.

His hazel eyes flickered with sadness.

"The next thing I remember was waking up in a monastery and Marcus was there."

Indy's voice wavered slightly.

"Marcus told me that Deirdre and Fawcett had been killed in the crash", said Indy, the distress in his voice apparent.

Selene touched Indy's arm slightly.

"Indy, I'm so sorry. It must have been terrible…"

Selene looked into Indy's eyes.

"I am truly sorry for your loss."

Indy's eyes then met Selene's and no words were spoken as Indy slowly moved closer to Selene and they kissed.

Moments later, Selene drew away and she looked deeply into Indy's hazel eyes. She then gently caressed his cheek with her hand.

"Selene, I appreciate your concern, really I do, it's…"

"Oh Indy. I understand if you don't want to say anything else…"

"Selene, I do. It's just…"

"Yes?"

"It still hurts, even now."

Selene nodded slowly.

"I understand."

Indy nodded and Selene saw something else in his eyes.

"You've lost others, haven't you?"

"Yes", he nodded slowly.

 _Oh no, the poor man. For goodness sake Selene, why did you have to push?!_

Almost reading her thoughts, Indy placed a hand on Selene's shoulder, and without saying a word, Selene led Indy indoors to the guest bedroom and she opened the door to their room and closed it behind her.

Slowly, Selene removed Indy's glasses and carefully placed these on the dresser. She then began to undo the buttons on Indy's shirt and Indy sighed tiredly.

Selene let the shirt fall to the floor, took off Indy's boots and then undid the belt on his pants and let them fall to the floor.

Selene then kissed Indy's chest tenderly.

Indy winced slightly with the aches and pains of the last few days and Selene led Indy to the bed.

Slowly, Indy removed Selene's clothing and soon they were making love.

After falling asleep, Indy woke up and glanced over at Selene who was still sleeping. A few moments later after getting dressed, he left the room silently.

Indy then made his way to the basement of the Palace which was deserted. Indy glanced around to make sure that he was, in fact, alone and taking out a small statue that he carried in the inside pocket of his leather jacket, he placed it onto an empty pedestal.

Indiana Jones had spent many years witnessing other cultures and their rituals. During his time as an Archaeologist, his knowledge had become vast and as much as he tried to fight it, he knew what he had to do. He could not bear to lose the beautiful English redhead that he had come to know and love over the past few years. Indy put everything he had into praying to Osiris, the god of Life and Death, offering almost anything so that he would not lose her. He knew that this would quite possibly lead to risking his life in some way, but after losing so many people over the years, he was prepared to take that chance.

The following day, Indy had spent several hours trying to decipher the strange markings on the stone tablets.

The markings looked very much like they were written in ancient Greek but there was something different about them. It was almost as if they were written in the ancient language, but looked as if some of the letters had been somehow jumbled up.

Indiana Jones had now come to the conclusion that even this was beyond his skills and had therefore spent the next couple of days contacting various different people to see if they could lend their help. After several hours and telephone conversations later, the archeologist was getting increasingly frustrated.

It was almost as if the markings on the tablets had been made up.

Indy left the palace and made his way to the museum where Rosie Mason was working, and little did the archaeologist know that he was being watched.

Indy reached the bottom of the steps to the museum and began to climb and then came to the revolving door, which he entered.

The museum was seemingly empty, and Jones' boots seemed to be the only sound being made as he made his way to where he had last seen Rosie.

"Rosie?" called Indy.

There was no reply.

Then he heard something.

Voices.

As he got closer to the room where the voices could be heard, his expression changed from that of a smile to someone who had heard some very bad news.

"And what of Jones?" asked a male voice.

"What about him?" replied a female voice.

The voice of Rosie Mason.

"Me and Jones are history."

"You know what I mean", said the man, now clearly agitated.

Indy then realized that he recognized the man's voice. It was the same man who had drugged Indy in the bar.

"What is he going to do when he finds out that the tablet is a fake?"

Indy had heard enough.

The archeologist strode into the room, his eyes boring through Rosie and Robinson.

"Indy…" began Rosie. "You're not supposed to be here, you…"

"I think I've heard enough", the archeologist said angrily.

"Damn you Jones!" yelled Robinson. "Selene should have been mine. And now you've ruined everything. Why a woman like that would want to be involved with an American is something that I can hardly even begin to understand!"

"Save it Robinson!" growled Indy. "You've got no idea about Selene. You don't know the first thing about her!" he shot back.

Robinson shot Indy a look.

"Really? I think you'll find that I probably know more about her than she knows about herself. I've watched her from afar. She's very complex and far better than you deserve."

Indy glared at him.

"Timothy, how could you?!" yelled Rosie. "You told me that you loved only me!"

"So, what's the deal with the two of you?" asked Indy. "Don't tell me. Two warped minds come together and….

The archaeologist then felt something heavy on the back of the head and his vision blurred.

Indiana Jones blacked out and fell to the ground unconscious.

A sea of black and purple engulfed the adventuring archaeologist and he blinked open his eyes. Indy head now throbbed and blood began to trickle down his face.

He was tied to a chair and his weapons and fedora had been removed.

Indy slowly moved his head up and tried to fix his eyes on what he was seeing. He was in a large room and several people dressed in purple and black moved around the room as if they were in a trance.

Indy glanced about the room and squinted. Robinson was stood wearing a black robe and threw his arms in the air.

The Order of the Stars. _So, that's who these guys are. Probably some kind of cult, hell bent on taking over the world. Not that I can do anything about it right now_ , thought Indy grimly.

Something gnawed at the back of Indy's mind, but what was it? An image of Marcus flashed through Indy's mind. Something vaguely about a telephone call. A call he had received the night he was drugged in the bar by Robinson. Indy forced himself to think hard. What was it? Then it came to him.

Marcus had called Indy and told him that Robinson had been kicked out of several universities when they had discovered that he was a fake. There were rumours that he had formed some kind of cult and gradually people had forgotten about him and things had died down. This had given Robinson the chance to the cult together and strike. He began to get the idea of attacking the people who had hurt him the most and that is where Jones had come in. At his time at the University of Chicago, he had learnt of Jones' career and had been strangely fascinated, angry and jealous all at the same time. Hunting down Jones and finding out where he resided became his goal.

Indy's head throbbed and he felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness.

Little did he know that someone was watching from outside.

Stella had gone to see Indy at the palace and was told that he had left. It wasn't until she read some of Jones' notes and then she had realized.

The stone tablet was a fake and Indy had surely left to speak to Rosie.

Stella had left the palace and had gone on foot to the museum. There she had caught parts of the conversation between Indy, Rosie and Robinson.

And now, here she was, trying to figure out how to get Indy out of there.

Her first thought was for her to return to the hotel to get help, but what if something happened to Indy? She just couldn't take that risk.

Slowly, Stella snuck into the house through the back entrance and to her surprise, the door was already open. She gingerly began to walk down the corridor and could hear shouts and chanting coming from the door at the end of the hall.

As she cautiously approached the room, she could see that Indy was still sat slumped in a chair and looked as if he had taken a severe beating to his face.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Indy's coiled bullwhip and revolver on a nearby table. She then glanced over at the men dressed in black and purple who looked as if they were in some kind of trance.

She then quickly ran over to the table and grabbed the weapons, and as she did Robinson cried out.

"Stop her!" he yelled.

Stella suddenly turned around and aimed the gun at Robinson and the group.

"Don't move!" shouted Stella as she glanced over at Indy who was now stirring.

The archeologist stared at Stella, hardly believing what he saw.

Selene Rogers was beginning to wonder what had happened to Indy. And where was Stella? She had also been missing for some time.

Selene, Francesca and Maria headed over to the palace and were approached by Hyacinth.

"Have you seen Dr. Jones?" asked Selene.

"Yes, but he left a while ago."

"Do you know where he went?"

"I do not, but I know that he was studying in the library."

The four women went to the library and found Indy's notes that he had left.

"Listen to this", began Francesca, reading from Indy's notes. "Therefore I come to the conclusion that the tablets are fake."

"That makes sense", replied Maria.

"So where do you suppose Indy went?"

"The museum", replied Francesca.

"Don't move!" Stella shouted again as one of the men charged toward her.

"Stella!" yelled Indy.

Robinson hit Indy across the face.

"Shut up Jones!" he yelled.

Stella grabbed the man by his robe and pushed him back.

Indy smiled despite his haze.

Then something came crashing down on Robinson head and he slumped to the floor.

Selene Rogers glared at the man who she had just hit and at that moment, Rosie came running toward Selene and screamed.

"You, you…" she yelled. "What gives you the right…?"

Selene slapped her across the face, and Rosie stumbled backward and looked at Selene in surprise.

"I wasn't good enough for him", she sobbed.

Maria ran to Indy and released him and the archaeologist thanked her and slowly stood up.

"For goodness sakes, woman", said Robinson. "You didn't think I was being serious, did you?"

Rosie stood up and yelled at him, her eyes full of rage. Robinson then drew a gun and shot her in the head, and she fell to the floor. Dead.

Indy stared at Robinson, who then flew at Indy, his eyes full of rage.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Indy and his companions were now on their way to Elysis.

Indiana Jones stood on a boat looking out at the horizon. His thoughts went back to earlier. Robinson had flown at Indy and as he did, the archaeologist had grabbed his Webley and had shot Robinson in the head, and the man fell to the floor.

Then something very strange happened.

The members of the Order of the Stars fell to the floor, leaving nothing behind but their robes. Then Indy remembered what he had seen when he had been knocked unconscious by the three men outside of his house. They had simply disappeared before his very eyes. So, what were they? Ghosts? He wasn't sure. But he was sure of something.

They were now on the right path.

They had found three scrolls hidden in Robinson's robe and rolled up with it was a clear sheet, almost invisible. Three scrolls! When these were placed with the other one, this had revealed that the Temple of Apollo _did_ in fact exist and that it would reveal a hidden entrance.

Indy and his party were now walking towards the direction of the Temple of Apollo, and as they approached their desired place, Indy took out the scrolls and lay them down in the correct order. At that moment, the sound of a stone door being opened could be heard. Indy and his friends looked up and saw that a stone door had appeared before them, and one by one they entered, Indy going first.

The door closed behind them, and then, everything went black.

"Indy!" yelled Selene.

"It's okay", replied Indy. "I'm here."

The others also made their presence known.

Indy walked for a few paces more until he came to a room lit by torches, and the others followed. The tunnels twisted and turned like nothing that Indy had ever seen before. As they moved deeper and deeper into the tunnels, lit torches protruded from the walls, lighting their way.

The Indy noticed something drawn on the walls.

Something which distinctively looked like the face of The Minotaur.

"Wonderful", muttered the archeologist.

"Indy. What is it?" asked Selene.

"I think we've got a big problem."

"Indy, isn't the Minotaur supposed to have been killed?"

"Uh-huh, but that doesn't necessarily mean…"

A great roar bellowed throughout the vicinity and without a word everybody bolted, twisting and turning through the narrow, winding tunnels.

Then they came to another room and the door slammed shut behind them.

"Just great!" muttered Indy.

"Indy", began Selene. "There's something not quite right about all of this."

"Tell me about it", said Indy looking around at his surroundings. "It's almost as if were in…"

"A box", began Stella. "It's almost like we're in a box."

"Exactly", finished Indy.

They could hardly believe it when some kind of ghostly apparition began to make their way towards them. It was a figure of a woman wearing what looked to be a long white dress and a great look of sadness filled her eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Indy.

"I am Hope", she replied. "I am the only thing left here."

"Wait a minute", said Indy, turning to his companions. "This sounds familiar. In the legend of Pandora's box, the only thing left was hope."

Indy began to move around the room.

"We've gotta find a way out of here and what ever we do", he said, glancing over at Hope, "we can't let her escape."

The others nodded in agreement and started searching for a way out.

"Well", began Indy, "it's a box, and boxes usually come with lids."

"But Indy. How are we going to..?" began Francesca.

"Don't know. I'll think of something", he answered hopefully.

Indy then noticed a couple of beams on the ceiling and bullwhip in hand; he climbed up to a protruding ledge. Hope flew up at him and yelled, a high pitched noise emitting from her, and for a moment, the archaeologist nearly lost his balance.

Indy could see the lid in sight, cracked the whip at the first beam and swung across. Stella shook her head in wonderment as Indy then grabbed hold of the beam and then grabbed onto another ledge and shouted at the others to follow.

A loud scream erupted from Hope and she flew at the others, startling them.

"We have to leave now!" shouted Indy, and with that, the others climbed up onto the ledge and used Indy's whip to swing across the gap.

"We can't let Hope escape", yelled Indy as the ghostly figure flew at him once more. "But, she's gonna take all of us."

Everyone was now stood under the lid and with a great force, pushed the lid open.

"Ladies first!" yelled Indy, gritting his teeth.

Maria climbed through the gap, followed by Francesca and Stella.

They then helped to keep the lid ajar while they waited for Selene.

"Indy…", began Selene.

"Go!" shouted Indy. "Don't worry about me", and with that, Selene climbed through the gap. All four ladies were now crouched on the ground, trying their best to keep the lid ajar for Indy.

Indy grabbed his whip, and was just about to climb through the gap when Hope flew at him and screamed. The noise was so loud, that Indy nearly fell from the ledge again.

"Do not leave me here! I beg of you!" she cried out, her voice a shrill noise that rang in Indy's ears.

"Sorry sweetheart. I'd love to stay and chat…", muttered Indy, his voice dry as desert sand as he climbed through the gap, collapsing onto the floor.

"…but you're definitely not my idea of a hot date", he finished.

Indy looked up and was surprised to see that he was the only one in the room.

He called out to the others but there was no reply.

 _Now what?_ he thought to himself.

Indy got up and realized that he was in a small room. He glanced around, not quite sure of his surroundings and then he came to a corridor, lit by torches and then came to what appeared to be two large double doors.

Indy slowly approached the doors and cautiously pushed one open.

As he walked forward and entered the room, he noticed several lit torches were lit and gave the room a soft, muted glow.

Indy gasped as he looked up slowly, and the archaeologist couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He felt overwhelmed, and for a moment felt like he was dreaming.

He was in a large room and the ceiling seemed to stretch on forever. But the thing that caught Indy most by surprise was the sixty foot statue that dominated the room.

It was a statue of him.

The statue was an exact replica of Indiana Jones. He stood, dressed exactly like the archaeologist who was now stood staring at the statue, and in his right hand he held a giant bullwhip which trailed behind him, which looked as if the statue was about to crack it at any moment.

Indy stood there for several minutes, and anyone who was in the room at this moment in time would have thought that he and the statue were, well, just that.

He had to be dreaming, didn't he?

Indy then noticed something else.

Below the statue was a plaque and he stepped closer to read:

' _Indiana Jones. The world needs a hero, and he has been chosen.'_

Suddenly, Indy felt several emotions rush through him – joy, bewilderment, shock and a warm feeling that began spreading in his chest.

Indy glanced up and the statue and smiled. He then slowly walked back toward the doors and stepped out of the room.

Just as Indy was about to close the second door, Selene came up behind him.

"Indy, we were beginning to wonder where you…"

She stopped in mid sentence and gasped at what she had just seen.

 _It can't be!_

Selene stepped closer and pushed the other door open.

"Oh my goodness…"

"Selene…"

But it was too late.

"Indy, it's you!"

"Yeah, I know."

Selene glanced at Indy.

"Oh Indy, I didn't mean to…but it's wonderful."

Selene paused for a moment.

"I can't believe it. It really is you", she said, moving closer to the statue. "In fact, it's an exact likeness. And the way you're standing, well, he's standing. Oh, you know what I mean."

Selene then spotted the plaque below the statue and read.

"Oh Indy, have you read this?"

Indy nodded.

"Selene, can we go now?" asked Indy, feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

It was not every day that you saw a huge statue of yourself.

"Go? Yes, of course we can. Oh, I'm sorry Indy. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward."

"It's okay. It just feels kind of weird, y'know?"

She nodded.

Indy and Selene left the building and closed the door behind them. Just as they did, Maria, Stella and Francesca approached them.

"We wondered where you had both gone", said Maria.

She then noticed the room.

"Hey, what's in there?"

"Oh nothing", replied Indy, walking on ahead. "Just a sixty foot tall statue of me."

The others simply stared.

They carried on walking and then came to another corridor. Tall columns surrounded the area, and seemed to stretch up to the heavens.

They walked further until eventually, they came to a door. Indy went up to it and pushed it open and blinked at what he saw.

The door opened out into an open courtyard. Old columns and pillars lay scattered about and something that was once a great building lay in ruins.

Indy glanced up at the sky which was awash with purple's and pinks and was also tinged with red and orange hues.

He got the feeling that in a couple of hours it would be completely dark.

Right at that moment, a loud screech emitted through the area.

"Indy, what was that?" asked Selene.

"I don't know, but I've got a really bad feeling about this", he said ominously.

Indy began to walk towards the end of the courtyard, where a running fountain stood. The others followed and no sooner had the archaeologist walked up to the fountain, a flash of blinding light overtook them all.

It was as if they were being transported, somehow.

Indy's eyes opened and he blinked.

 _Okay, something definitely isn't right_ thought Indy, as he noticed that the area they were in was somewhat different to where they had just been.

Long corridors now occupied the space in which they stood and Indy noticed that this area appeared darker as well which gave the corridors the appearance of being narrower.

"Indy!" screamed Selene, and the archeologist's head snapped up skyward. He squinted from the sky's bright light and couldn't believe what he saw.

Flying through the sky, and emitting another high pitched screech was a dragon. Not just any dragon, though.

This one had three heads.

The creature stared down at the group and let out a loud earsplitting screech.

"Run!" shouted Indy.

On Indy's command, the group ran for cover. He did not know where they were going exactly. He only knew that they had to get out of the open before the creature hunted them.

Another loud screech rang out, this time louder as Indy and his friends reached some shelter, a ruined building of some kind.

At that moment, a sharp pain shot through Indy's head and he cried out in pain.

"Indy, what is it?" asked Selene urgently.

"My head. It hurts, it…"

Indy let out another cry.

That is the last thing that Indy remembered, because everything went black

Indy gradually woke up, his head pounding. He then realized that he was led on a bed and he got up slowly.

Indy noticed that he was in a quiet, dark room and tried to work out where he was and what he was doing here.

"Selene?" he called out.

"Your friends are where you left them", said a kindly male voice.

"Who's there?" asked Indy.

A light came on gradually at the other end of the room and Indy looked over to where five men were seated.

The men were sat on tall chairs which gave the illusion of them being suspended in mid-air.

Indy went to stand, but his head began to hurt.

"Rest", said the same man who had spoken to him earlier.

Indy nodded slowly and sat back down on the bed.

"If you guys wouldn't mind, I'd very much like to know where I am", said Indy.

"Of course, Dr. Jones", said another man.

Indy suddenly then realized something. These 'people' weren't men.

They were Gods.

Zeus, Hermes, Poseidon, Hades and Apollo all looked down at Indiana Jones, and the archeologist could not believe what he was seeing.

Indy opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Dr. Jones. You are wondering why you are here."

"Yeah", said Indy slowly. "The question had crossed my mind."

"We have been watching you for some time", said Apollo.

Indy stood up and before he could reply, Hermes smiled and said: "For many years we have been studying the methods that you undertake…"

"Yeah listen, about that. I know that my methods can be a bit…"

Hermes held up a hand.

"No, you misunderstand. You are one of a few mortals on this earth who have achieved something others have not", boomed Poseidon. "We have been studying you for some time and you have impressed the Gods with the work and effort that you have put in to make your world a better place."

"Why, thank you."

"You have also achieved great things Dr. Jones, and because of this, the Gods erected a statue in your honour."

"Yeah, I saw that", muttered Indy, his cheeks growing warm.

"Even though you are a warrior, Indiana Jones", began Zeus, "you are but a mortal."

 _Oh great. I knew you guys were gonna say something like that._

"We wish to give you something", said Apollo and before Indy could say anything, the five gods all moved their right hands to face Indy. Something in the form of a brilliant white light shot out of the palms of their hands, and hit the archeologist which momentarily stunned him.

Indiana Jones then opened his eyes in a flash, and he was sat on the ground where he had collapsed earlier.

"Indy!" yelled Selene. "You were out for a while. I was worried."

Selene helped Indy up from the ground and the others looked concerned.

"Dr. Jones", began Stella. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", he replied. "As a matter of fact, I feel great!"

"Really?" asked Selene.

"Yeah. The pain in my head had completely disappeared and believe it or not, I feel terrific. Extremely revitalized, as well".

The group continued on foot until they came to what looked to be another courtyard.

As Indiana Jones and his friends rounded a corner, nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

Stood, was a woman. She was tall and wore a long black dress and cape and Indy noticed there was something, very different about her.

Her hair almost seemed to have a life of its own and also seemed to have a sound of it's own.

A hissing sound which sounded undeniably a lot like snakes.

Before she turned around fully to face them, Indy and his entourage ran behind a wall and pressed their backs up against the stone.

Indy's heart beat in his chest.

"Now what?" asked Selene.

"I don't know", admitted the archeologist.

"Did you see that?" asked Stella. "It's Medusa!"

"Yeah", Indy swallowed. "I know."

"But, she's not real. The Greek myths… I mean, she was killed by…"

"Perseus, yeah I remember my father telling me."

"Got any bright ideas, Jones?" asked Francesca.

"Sweetheart, you've gotta be kidding me! Even if I had a sword, I wouldn't be able to get close enough to kill her."

"Well, that changes things then."

"You all remember the legend", began Indy. "Don't look into her eyes, or she'll turn you to stone."

"Who could forget that", mused Stella.

Indy had noticed that an open doorway lay on the other side of the courtyard.

"I need to distract her somehow."

"But Indy…" said Selene.

"Got any other ideas, princess?" he asked.

The redhead knew that the answer to that was a 'no'.

The plan was for Indy to distract Medusa long enough for the others to escape through the doorway, and Indy would then follow.

Indy ran out into the courtyard, taking care not to look into the eyes of his foe.

Medusa suddenly turned to face Indy and the archaeologist did everything in his power not to look into her eyes.

The Gorgon then grabbed Indy and threw him across the room and he landed with a thud on the ground.

Indy gasped and quickly picked himself up from the floor, but Medusa was behind him. Indy closed his eyes as she drew a fist and hit him. The blow sent Indy flying across the other side of the courtyard and he came down hard on the ground.

 _Now, that hurt_ ¸ he thought.

Medusa then let out a scream and threw her hands out towards the door that Indy and been trying to reach and almost immediately, a clippity-cloppity sound of footsteps could be heard.

Indiana Jones stared in disbelief at several skeletons which began to march over to them.

The skeletons came into the arena, brandishing swords and round shields and gnashed their teeth at Indy.

Then there was a flash of light, and Medusa was gone.

"A little help here!" shouted Indy to the others as the bony figures closed in around him.

Stella, Selene, Maria, and Francesca ran out from behind the wall also brandishing swords and Francesca threw one over to Indy.

"Where did you find these?" he asked as he blocked a move from one of the skeletons.

"We found them hidden in a room!" yelled Selene, as she did her best to fight off one of the bony attackers.

"This is crazy!" yelled Stella. "Dr. Jones, we're supposed to be uncovering human remains, not fighting them!"

"Just in case you're wondering, this doesn't come up in the exam!" shouted the archaeologist.

Indy kicked one of the skeletons in the ribs and the creature fell to the floor, its bones smashing into pieces.

He then gasped as another skeleton flew at him.

No-one at Barnett College would believe this.

"Indy", began Selene, as she hit one of the skeletons on the skull with her sword. "How on earth did you survive that? What about Medusa and her stare?" The skeleton shattered into several pieces.

"It's a long story sweetheart and I'll tell you when we get out of here but right now, we've got a big problem."

Medusa appeared suddenly in the doorway and what she did next took everybody by surprise.

The Gorgon grabbed Selene causing her to cry out. Medusa then got out long knife that was hidden in her robes and slashed at Selene, cutting her across the neck. The redhead let out a short, gurgled scream and fell to the floor, dead.

Indy yelled in pain as all the memories of him and Selene shot through his mind.

He couldn't believe that Selene, the love of his life, was dead, but he told himself to push the pain and heartache aside and concentrate on the present situation.

Indiana Jones was not a heartless man, but he knew that if they didn't do something soon, they would all be dead.

Medusa then grabbed the archeologist and threw him against the wall and Indy groaned in pain. He was pretty sure that he had broken some ribs.

 _She's too powerful for me to fight and I can't look at her in case she turns me to stone._

A sharp pain then shot through his head.

Suddenly, hundreds of thoughts shot through Indiana Jones' mind but just one of them stayed.

What if the Gods had given him something that he could use to fight Medusa?

And then it hit him.

Indiana Jones did something that surprised even himself. He opened his eyes and stared into the eyes of the Gorgon Medusa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Stella, Maria and Francesca stood staring in disbelief at Selene's body which lay on the ground in a crumpled heap.

They also stared at something else.

The archaeologist, Indiana Jones, known by many for his bravery, stared into the eyes of Medusa.

The Gorgon stared back at the archaeologist almost puzzled by his defiance.

Indy's clothes were now torn and covered with dust and dirt. Several cuts and bruises could now be seen on his face and chest and blood ran from his lower lip and jaw.

Once again, Medusa grabbed the unfortunate archaeologist by the throat and threw him across the room.

Moments passed, but there was no sign of Indy.

The three remaining women ducked for cover as Medusa turned to them, her eyes glowing and a white light shot out of her eye sockets.

The atmosphere was now dark and smoky, and the three slowly looked out from their hiding place.

"Where is Indy?" asked Maria, clearly distressed.

"I don't know", replied Francesca. "I'm worried."

"Something's wrong here", countered Stella.

 _Oh Indy, where are you?_ thought Maria.

A loud clap of thunder echoed through the area and then the three women saw someone move out from the shadows.

It was the six-foot tall figure of Indiana Jones. But something had changed.

His clothes which a moment ago had been badly torn, were now immaculate. His leather jacket looked as if it had been oiled and his fedora looked as if it had just been newly blocked. The cuts and bruises that had been on his face and chest were now gone.

As usual, a holster complete with a Webley revolver and bullwhip hung from his belt, but he was also carrying another weapon in the form of a large sword.

Medusa flew at him, and was just about to grab Indy again, when the archaeologist simply looked at her and with one swift motion, chopped off her head.

Stella and the others gasped with surprise as Medusa's head fell to the floor and her body followed suite. They slowly came out from where they had been hiding and stood and stared.

The four ladies glanced around for Indy, but he was nowhere to be found.

Indy slowly opened his eyes. He was now stood in a different room, lit by a single torch. In front of him, a few feet away was a throne, and sat on the throne was someone who Indiana Jones recognized. The god Osiris. The God sat, with his arms crossed against his chest, and his head low. He slowly raised his head, and Indy gasped. His skin was green which symbolized rebirth and he held a crook in one hand and a flail in the other. He was dressed in a long white tunic which came the floor and around his neck he wore a simple red necklace and another which was blue. On his head he wore an Atef crown with two additional feathers on each side.

"Indiana Jones", his voice boomed.

It took Indy a moment to reply.

"Yes?"

"I have heard your request to grant your beloved more life. I have watched you from afar."

"Yeah, I get that a lot", said Indy, muttering under his breath.

"Mortal, you have sacrificed yourself for her, and not just on this quest, but on many before this. Therefore, I grant your wish! It is done!" boomed the voice, once again.

Before Indy could reply, there was a flash of light, and he stood in the courtyard once more, and Indy heard a voice that only he could hear. It was the voice of Osiris once more.

"For as long as she remains yours, even if she accompanies you on your adventures, you will not lose her."

He knew exactly what that meant and he smiled and the great weight that he had been carrying around in his heart disappeared, to be replaced by a warm, glowing sun.

Indy's four companions gasped as Indy suddenly appeared through the mist.

Indiana Jones then picked up the head of Medusa.

"What is he doing?" asked Francesca.

The others had no reply.

Blood dripped from the head of the Gorgon, and the three looked confused when Indy took the head over to the body of Selene and let the blood drip over her.

There was a moment of silence and then Maria and the others could hardly believe their eyes when Selene's eyes opened.

Selene slowly sat up and smiled when she saw Indy.

"Indy!"

Her smile faded when Indy didn't reply.

"Indy?" she knew that something was wrong. "Indy, what's wrong?"

As the girls moved closer to Indy and Selene, Medusa's body began to move and then turned into a mass of writhing snakes.

Dropping Medusa's head, Indy put his hands to his own head and yelled in pain.

He then fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Indy!" yelled Selene, concerned.

There was another crackle of thunder and a flash of lightning and as the mist cleared, Selene and her friends could see that the seemingly indestructible archaeologist with his immaculate clothing and appearance had once again appeared as the disheveled and injured adventurer that they had all come to know and love.

Slowly, Indy's eyes opened and he wondered why his four lovely companions were staring at him.

As he went to get up, he noticed that Medusa's body had now turned into a mass of snakes and he backed away quickly.

"Snakes", he shivered. "I really hate snakes!" he said, backing away once more.

Selene then got up herself and then helped Indy up.

The archaeologist looked into her eyes and then he kissed her fully on the lips.

"Indy, oh Indy!"

"Selene, honey. Something happened. I mean", he sighed again. "It's just that, well, you died!"

He hugged her fiercely. "Sweetheart, I nearly lost you!"

Selene eventually drew away.

"Are you okay Indy?" she asked, as the archaeologist winced in pain.

"I could sure use another vacation right about now", he grimaced.

Then Indy glanced at the others.

"Ladies, are you all okay?" he asked.

"We're fine", replied Maria.

"Do I have to answer that right away?" asked Francesca, a bemused expression on her face.

"And you, Stella?"

The archaeology student smiled at her Professor.

"Dr. Jones, I'm fine. I'm not sure you are, though."

"What happened to me?" asked Selene.

"It's a long story sweetheart. I promise to tell you when we get out of here."

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Stella.

Something appeared to be coming out of the neck of Medusa's head. Something which almost looked like, well, a miniature horse to be exact.

Indy and his friends stared in disbelief as the thing began to grow in size. As it got bigger, they could see what it and as the creature stretched out its wings, they realized that they were, in fact, looking at the winged figure of Pegasus.

Pegasus began to circle around the courtyard, and as he did he seemed to grow bigger and bigger. The winged creature then let out a horse-like cry and landed in front of Indy and his friends.

Pegasus was a huge animal, much larger than a horse and the archeologist and his friends could hardly believe what they were seeing.

Pegasus, the winged horse that had been born from the severed head of Medusa, shook its head slightly, as if motioning the adventurer to get onto its back.

Slowly Indy went over to the creature and smiled.

"Indy, what are you doing?" asked Selene nervously.

"It's Pegasus", said Indy, smiling at them, as he smoothed the creatures mane.

The creature shook its head in an affectionate fashion.

"Come on", said Indy. "Let's get out of here."

Indy got up onto the winged creature and Selene got on behind him.

Stella, Maria then Francesca followed, and no-one could have prepared them for what they were about to experience.

Medusa soared high above the clouds and Selene and the others screamed with delight as Pegasus gracefully flew through the air.

"Indy, this is wonderful!" shouted Selene, as she held on tighter to Indy.

"They'll never believe this back at the campus!" shouted Stella.

Pegasus circled around and finally landed at the entrance of where they entered the mythical Greek world.

Indy and his companions got off of the winged creatures back, and the almost at once, Pegasus let out a horse like cry, lifted off the ground and flew into the air, never to be seen again.

Indy blinked as Selene moved closer to him.

"Okay. How are we going to explain that to Marcus?"

Indy grinned in return and then his smile turned to confusion.

Led on the floor were the four scrolls, covered by the decoder, but there was something different about them. They now made up four pieces of a map with the markings of what appeared to be a lost city.

Stella went to where they had originally entered and began looking for a way out.

"Dr. Jones. There seems to be an entrance here."

Indy was now by her side.

"I think you're right", he said, pushing the heavy stone door aside.

The entered, and some time later, came to a large assortment of stone ruins, which then led to deserted stone streets.

"I don't believe it", gasped Indy.

"What is it?" asked Francesca.

"Indy", began Maria. "I think this might have been some kind of city at one point."

"A lost city?" began Stella. "We've found a lost city?"

"Pretty much", said Indy. "Marcus is gonna love this", he mused.

The next day, after organized travel plans, Francesca said her goodbyes.

"Dr. Jones. I will miss you. I had a great really time on this adventure and perhaps we will meet again someday."

"Perhaps", smiled Indy.

Indy, Selene, Stella and Maria then head back to home, tired but happy that they had not only come to the end of the adventure but appeared to have the 'scrolls' intact, but also having discovered what looked to be a lost city.

Boarded safely on the plane, Indy and his companions were now ready to begin their long journey back to America.

Some hours later, Indy's eyes blinked open.

He looked over at the others and smiled, glad that the adventure was over. He reached into his MKvii bag to check on the scrolls, but then his face fell as he looked into the bag to take a closer look, only to find he no longer had the four scrolls, and he was unable to find the decoder also.

The key to reading the scrolls.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

New York

A few days later

Professor Indiana Jones glanced over at his class as they listened attentively.

The bell rang and the students filed out.

That is, except for a few who remained.

"Dr. Jones", said a male student. "If you don't mind me asking, how did your recent expedition go?"

Indy thought a moment.

"From what I gather, it went quite well", said a familiar voice.

"Marcus", smiled Indy.

"Good to have you back, Dr. Jones", smiled the student and Indy thanked him just as he left.

"Well, Indiana. It seems that the 'secret' of the scrolls _is_ in fact a lost city", gushed Brody

Stella then stood up and took something out of her bag.

"Um Dr. Jones. I never actually got to tell you, but I have a photographic memory. While we were there,

I memorized the map, and…"

Indy grinned as Stella placed something onto the podium desk.

Indy then picked it up and examined it carefully.

It was a charcoaled coloured disc showing the location of the lost city.

"I had this made, so that you can find the city again."

The class gasped in fascination and a few students got up. Some left and some stayed to look at the mysterious artifact.

Indy couldn't believe it. He thought that they would never be able to find the lost city again.

The class filed out, leaving Indy, Marcus, Stella and Fatima.

Indy looked over at Stella and grinned.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Indy, uh, I mean Professor. Surprise!" She said.

Selene then entered the room and asked what was going on, and Indy explained that they now had a way of finding the entrance once more.

Indy looked at Stella and smiled again.

"Stella got it made for me", he told her.

"Well done Stella", said Marcus and she thanked him.

"So Stella", began Indy, owlishly peering over his wire rimmed spectacles. "Was the expedition what you were expecting?"

"Well, not exactly", she replied, "When you said an archaeological dig, I thought you meant just that. Oh, who am I trying to kid. I had a great time", she grinned.

Indy smiled back and the four of them then left the room, and before Indy could say anything, Fatima took Indy's right arm and Stella couldn't resist and took Indy's left arm.

"Well", began Fatima, as they began to walk down the corridor. "From what I hear, you saved Stella's life a few times. I think that we should buy you a drink."

Indy glanced at Selene who was trying but failing to suppress a laugh.

As they reached the end of the corridor, Indy disentangled himself from the two lovely young ladies.

"Dr. Jones," began Fatima. "You know, you really are a wonderful teacher."

"Thanks", he replied. "Sorry to cut this short, ladies but I'm afraid I've got to go. Perhaps some other time, eh? Fatima, thanks for the compliment. Stella, thanks for your help on the expedition."

Indy then kissed Stella on the cheek.

"And, thanks for finding the disc of course."

Stella's heart leapt into her throat.

"Oh, that's quite all right, Dr. Jones", she mumbled, now completely besotted with Indy.

Indy excused himself and together with Selene they walked out of the building. Selene grabbed Indy and kissed him and Stella and Fatima smiled dreamily.

Six weeks later

The American Southwest

Indiana Jones and Selene Rogers stood on a mesa overlooking the deep canyon. It was now late afternoon, and the sun was now well over the horizon.

It had been over a month since Indy and his friends had returned from their adventure in Greece and when they had returned, Selene had found out from the Matron at the hospital, that the whole situation had been completely blown out of proportion and to her surprise, she had been issued an apology from the hospital board staff and had therefore decided to continue with her nursing career.

Shortly after, Indy and Selene had made arrangements for just the two of them to take a break together and when Indy once again suggested the American Southwest, Selene was thrilled at the prospect.

Indy turned to the beautiful redhead and saw something flicker in her eyes.

"You okay Selene?"

"What? Oh yes. Sorry. I was someplace else for a moment." She paused to take in her surroundings. "Oh Indy, it's so beautiful out here."

"So are you", he smiled.

"Oh Indy, it's no wonder that every woman you meet falls in love with you. You're perfectly charming."

Indy couldn't help but offer a lop-sided smile.

"Well, you know. I try."

They began to walk up a rocky path and as they did, they began to talk about their latest adventure, and the adventures that they had shared over the past three years.

"Indy, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's about us."

Indy stopped, and a look of concern spread across his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Indy, I think that things are going pretty well between us."

Indy stopped a moment.

"Aw, for cryin' out loud. Don't do that to me", sighed Indy, turning to her. "Selene, I've almost lost you too many times now and…"

"Look Indy. I feel that I'm ready to go a step closer with you."

Indiana Jones stopped dead in his tracks.

He paused a moment.

"Uh Selene, do you mean that …"

"I'm sorry Indy. Am I moving too fast?"

"No, not at all."

Indy ran a hand across his stubbled jaw.

"I just didn't expect you to ask me something like that. The thing is, I was thinking of asking you the very same thing."

Indy slowly walked closer toward Selene, rested his hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"Selene Rogers, nothing would please me more than having you as my wife."

Selene threw her arms around Indy. She then drew away and looked his Indy's hazel eyes and said:

"Indiana Jones. I love you."

Indy and Selene looked at each other, and they both eased into a passionate kiss, and the world just slipped away.

 **THE END**


End file.
